Ströme der Seele
by TollesBuch
Summary: Kurapika é mandado para uma missão a procura de uma certa pessoa, o que ele não imaginava é que sua vida estava prestes a mudar por completo.
1. Floresta de Kobi

**Os personagens de Hunter x Hunter não me pertencem!**

**As partes escritas em Itálico representam pensamentos.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

20/03 – Floresta de Kobi -

Ele caminhava por entre a mata espessa na esperança de encontrar algum abrigo para passar a noite. Começou a se preocupar ao ver o sol se pondo. Estava em um local desconhecido e seria muito perigoso dormir a céu aberto. Para piorar, o céu começou a fechar e nuvens carregadas se aproximavam rapidamente.

– Droga! – exclamou o garoto – Se não me apressar vou acabar congelando!

Após aproximadamente 40 minutos de caminhada, chegou a uma clareira. Mais a frente havia uma pequena queda d'agua e um riacho. Ele examinou minuciosamente o local antes de decidir se aventurar a explora-lo. Não conseguiu identificar nenhuma presença ameaçadora, entretanto não podia baixar sua guarda, pois uma vez em campo aberto se tornaria uma presa fácil.

Kurapika avançou com cautela até a beirada do riacho. O céu já estava quase completamente escuro, embora não tenha caído nenhuma gota de chuva, ou pior, neve. Porém a chegada da noite fez cair bruscamente a temperatura, fato que preocupou muito o jovem Kuruta. Agachou-se na beira do riacho na esperança de beber um pouco d'agua, porém, assim como a queda d'agua, ele estava completamente congelado.

– Maldição. Tudo aqui está congelado.

A floresta de Kobi, localizada no extremo norte de Faleq, era conhecida por seu eterno inverno, independente da época do ano, tornando o local pouco convidativo a visitantes. A fauna e a flora resumiam-se somente a espécies capazes de resistir a baixíssimas temperaturas. Não havia registros de moradores na região, exceto aqueles que residiam no pé da montanha que abrigava a floresta de Kobi.

No momento em que Kurapika chegou à aldeia nos pés da montanha, foi recebido com muita estranheza. De acordo com os moradores, era rara a presença de estrangeiros na região. Apesar de tudo os aldeões foram muito hospitaleiros com seu novo visitante, oferecendo-lhe comida e abrigo. Assim que Kurapika mencionou seu objetivo de ir até a floresta no alto da montanha, todos ficaram espantados. Muitos tentaram lhe alertar contra os perigos da floresta, porém o Kuruta estava determinado a ir até o local. Após varias tentativas de impedi-lo, os aldeões desistiram e começaram a fazer de tudo para ajuda-lo no que podiam. Deram-lhe roupas mais resistentes ao vento e a umidade. Providenciaram uma boa quantidade de alimentos altamente calóricos, a fim de preservar sua energia e calor interno o máximo possível. E por último, presentearam-no com um amuleto. Seu formato era retangular, feito de madeira e sua coloração era azul marinho, mas não um azul marinho qualquer, era um azul que cintilava, como se tivesse vida própria. O tamanho não passava de 5 cm. No centro havia algumas inscrições que Kurapika não conseguia entender. De acordo com um dos anciões da aldeia, o amuleto o protegeria contra os maus espíritos da floresta. Kurapika expressou sua gratidão pela ajuda e principalmente pelo presente, que, aparentemente, era algo importante para aquela tribo.

O curto período em que esteve na aldeia trouxe um forte sentimento de nostalgia ao garoto loiro. A maneira amável como eles o trataram o fizeram lembrar-se de sua própria tribo. Apesar de viverem em isolamento, os Kurutas eram amáveis, sempre em harmonia com a natureza e seus habitantes.

Levantou-se da beira do riacho e começou a procurar algo ao redor. Conseguindo localizar o que estava procurando, foi até a direção de seu alvo. Era uma pedra de tamanho médio de formato triangular. Pegou a pedra e fez seu caminho de volta até o riacho, na esperança de conseguir quebrar a camada de gelo que o cobria. Entretanto era impossível romper aquela barreira de gelo apenas com uma pedra simples, obrigando-o a utilizar um pouco de Nen para concluir sua tarefa. Era uma manobra arriscada, pois se houvesse alguém nas proximidades tentando feri-lo, poderiam facilmente localiza-lo. Refletiu sobre a questão e chegou a conclusão que deveria arriscar, uma vez que já havia se passado quase dois dias desde que bebeu água pela ultima vez. Utilizando uma pequena quantidade de Nen na pedra, conseguiu atravessar a grossa comada de gelo, tendo acesso finalmente a água. Tomou lentamente uma boa quantidade tomando cuidado para não ferir sua garganta devido a baixa temperatura da água. Não adiantava coletar água para levar consigo pois certamente ela congelaria em pouco tempo.

Ao terminar, notou que a noite havia chegado completamente, deixando o garoto preocupado e aflito. Por sorte, ao observar mais atentamente a queda d'agua, percebeu uma pequena abertura por detrás dela. Ao se aproximar concluiu que suas suposições estavam corretas, havia uma pequena gruta atrás da queda d'agua. Apesar de pequena, serviria como abrigo temporário para passar a noite.

* * *

07/03 – 13 dias atrás – Mansão Nostrade:

Após a perda dos poderes de Neon, o sr. Nostrade passou a direcionar todos os seus esforços em encontrar alguém capaz de recuperar os poderes de sua filha, estando disposto a gastar todo sua fortuna no processo. Muitos usuáriosem Nen foram contratados, porém nenhum obteve sucesso. Após o fracasso do último contratado, receberam uma pista sobre alguém que poderia ajuda-los. O próprio candidato, chamado Thentor, que havia acabado de fracassar, informou ao sr. Nostrade sobre um usuário de Nen que seria capaz de recuperar os poderes de sua filha.

– Não posso te dar certeza sobre a existência e sobre a localização dessa pessoa, mas correm boatos de que ele (a) tem capacidade de remover qualquer tipo de maldição Nen. Dentre os exorcistas de Nen, ele (a) é uma lenda, por isso não posso te dizer se ele (a) realmente existe. Entretanto ouvi dizer, recentemente, sobre uma pessoa muito poderosa vivendo na floresta de Kobi, ao extremo norte de Faleq. É um local praticamente inabitável devido ao clima e também muito perigoso e traiçoeiro. Dizem que muitas criaturas mágicas poderosas habitam a região. – Relatou Thentor.

– Floresta de Kobi, hein? Kurapika, você já ouviu falar desse local? – Perguntou sr. Nostrade a seu guarda-costas.

Kurapika que escutava silenciosamente próximo a porta do escritório, respondeu:

– Já ouvi falar dessa floresta. Antigamente, havia boatos que diziam haver tesouros e metais preciosos na região, o que chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas ambiciosas. – Fez uma pausa e colocou os dedos no queixo, tentando lembrar a informação com exatidão e depois prosseguiu – Pelo que me recordo, houve um episódio muito conhecido na historia, em que muitos hunters contratados entraram na floresta em busca dessas riquezas, entretanto, nenhum jamais retornou. Desde então, a região tem sido evitada – Concluiu o jovem Kuruta.

– Entendo – afimou sr. Nostrade enquanto refletia – De qualquer forma eu lhe agradeço sr. Thentor. Siga-me até a sala ao lado para que eu possa lhe retribuir pela informação. Kurapika?

– Sim, sr?

– Espere-me aqui, por favor.

– Claro sr.

Assim que seu chefe e Thentor foram para sala ao lado, Kurapika passou a refletir sobre a situação. Do jeito que Nostrade estava desesperado, não seria surpresa ele seguir esse boato tolo que Thentor havia contado, e, sendo assim, mandar alguém até a floresta de Kobi. E esse alguém certamente seria ele, seu homem de confiança. Assim que Nostrade retornou, pediu para que ele se sentasse em frete a sua mesa.

– Então, o que acha? – Indagou o homem

– Sobre o que exatamente, sr.?

– Acha que pode ser verdade? Que realmente existe essa pessoa capaz de curar Neon?

– Imagino que exista alguém capaz de curá-la sr., porém acho improvável que ele (a) esteja nessa floresta, como contou Thentor. – respirou fundo e continuou – Esse boato deve ter se espalhado devido aos mistérios que cercam essa floresta. Muitos hunters entraram mas nenhum retornou, sendo assim, é natural que criem historias fantasiosas sobre o local.

– Hm. Também acho. Porém...

Apesar de esperar por isso, Kurapika ficou preocupado com a continuidade da fala.

–...acho que não custa averiguarmos. O que acha?

– Eu farei o que o sr. me ordenar.

– Ótimo! Acha que é capaz de entrar na floresta e voltar com vida?

– Sim.

– Então está decidido. Arrume suas coisas, você vai para Faleq!

* * *

De volta para o presente:

Kurapika acordou assim que os primeiros raios de sol adentraram a gruta. Apesar de não dormir muito bem, conseguiu dar algum descanso a seus membros doloridos. De acordo com seus cálculos, ainda estava no começo da floresta. Começou a indagar sobre os motivos pelos quais nenhum Hunter havia retornado do local, pois, apesar da temperatura e dos animais mágicos que havia encontrado pelo caminho, um Hunter experiente certamente poderia sobreviver na floresta. Esse pensamento o preocupou, fazendo-o imaginar o que mais ele poderia encontrar pelo caminho. Alimentou-se com o que ainda havia sobrado da comida e retomou sua caminhada.

Após aproximadamente 8 horas de caminhada, percebeu que o clima e o terreno começaram ligeiramente a mudar, fazendo seus sentidos ficarem completamente em alerta. Por incrível que pareça a temperatura começou a subir. Kurapika notou que o calor estava emergindo do solo. O contato dessa onda de calor com o temperatura do ar começou a formar uma espessa camada de névoa. Por puro instinto, o jovem Kuruta parou de se movimentar, esperando alguma coisa acontecer. A essa altura a névoa já havia encoberto totalmente o terreno. A fumaça, até o momento inodora, passou a exalar um cheiro forte. Kurapika não sabia definir o que era aquele odor, mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, começou a sentir seus efeitos. Suas narinas e garganta começaram a queimar e em seguida foi a vez de seus pulmões. Sua vista começou a embaçar e logo depois veio a ânsia. Ele ficou impressionado com a velocidade com que a névoa tomou o local. Em vão, tentou se mexer, porém já não possuía mais controle sobre seu corpo. O desespero tomou conta de todo seu ser.

_ Então era isso? É assim que vou morrer?_

Tentou gritar, mas já não havia mais força pra isso. O ar começou a faltar.

_ Não posso morrer aqui. Droga! Ainda tenho muito a fazer...eu...eu..._

Sua força havia se esgotado, sua luta havia sido em vão. Aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando, dando lugar a completa escuridão.


	2. Escuridão

_**Enjoy**  
_

* * *

_Onde estou? Meu corpo, eu não consigo senti-lo, não sinto nada! Será que estou morto?_

Kurapika estava parado em meio a escuridão. Ele não conseguia enxergar nada, nem mesmo seu próprio corpo. Não ouvia nada, nem mesmo sua voz. A voz que, por sua vez, parecia não sair. Não podia nem mesmo mexer seu corpo. Estava imerso na mais profunda solidão, o que colocava em duvida sua própria existência. A única coisa que ainda vivia era sua consciência. Mas não seria ela apenas uma ilusão? A perda de todos os sentidos não era suficiente para provar que sua existência havia chegado ao fim? Não. Não podia ser. Se havia alguma chance, ele haveria de tentar...

_Por favor, mais uma chance! Por favor, eu tenho que sobreviver! Por favor!_

Ele não sabia exatamente a quem estava pedindo essa chance. Seria a alguma entidade divina? A seu próprio corpo? Quem sabe, à sua própria consciência? Mais uma vez essa vontade não foi suficiente e sua consciência, aquela única coisa que o fazia ainda acreditar que estava vivo, se apagou.

* * *

23/03 – ? –

Lentamente seus olhos foram abrindo. Demorou bastante tempo até que abrissem por completo. Parecia que suas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada e a claridade do ambiente parecia querer cegá-lo. Mesmo com os olhos abertos, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, sua cabeça estava latejando. Seu corpo estava pesado e mesmo se esforçando ao máximo, não conseguia mover nenhum milímetro. Passou a se concentrar na única coisa que conseguia enxergar, o teto. Tentava, sem êxito, se lembrar o que havia acontecido e onde estava. Não se lembrava de nenhum teto como aquele. Parecia feito de uma madeira avermelhada bem escura, porém já muito desgastada pela ação do tempo. Novamente tentou se mover, sem sucesso.

– Você não vai conseguir se mover.

O jovem Kuruta levou um susto. Se pudesse se mover, provavelmente teria dado um pulo da cama. Afinal, ele não estava sozinho. Tentou falar, porém, apesar de conseguir mover os lábios, não foi capaz de emitir nenhum som.

– Já disse, não adianta. Se está preocupado, não fique. Se eu quisesse te ferir já teria feito isso. Por enquanto foque-se apenas em descansar.

Após a sentença, Kurapika pode perceber que a pessoa dona daquela voz havia se levantado e saído do recinto. Ele não teve escolha a não ser seguir o conselho que recebera. Começou a analisar a voz daquele estranho, pois no momento era a única pista que tinha. Definitivamente a voz vinha de uma mulher, apesar do tom mais grave. Provavelmente uma mulher adulta, entretanto não muito velha. Não conseguiu determinar com exatidão sua idade. Ela deveria estar observando ele a algum tempo, pois pôde perceber de alguma forma suas falhas tentativas de se mover. Não tinha porquê não acreditar nela, afinal, como ela mesma havia dito, se quisesse feri-lo ou mata-lo, já teria feito. Lentamente, suas memórias começaram a retornar. A névoa.

_O que será que aconteceu? Será que ainda estou na floresta?_

Sem se dar conta, a exaustão foi tomando conta de seu corpo e, novamente, Kurapika foi jogado no mundo dos sonhos.

_– Kurapika? Kurapika, você pode nos ouvir?_

_– Quem é? Quem está falando?_

_– Não se lembra de nós? Estamos esperando...esperando nosso olhos..._

Kurapika acordou assustado. Seu corpo estava encharcado com seu próprio suor. Ainda sentia muitas dores pelo corpo, mais fortemente na cabeça.

_Foi apenas um sonho._

Os batimentos cardíacos do jovem Kuruta lentamente começaram a normalizar. Havia sido apenas um sonho, aquele mesmo sonho. Ele ouvia as vozes de seus companheiros suplicando para ele encontrar seus olhos, só assim eles descansariam em paz. Abriu os olhos e novamente se deparou com aquele mesmo teto de madeira. Dessa vez, conseguiu fazer alguns movimentos com as mãos e logo em seguida moveu sua cabeça para o lado. Estava em uma espécie de cabana rústica. Ele estava deitado em uma cama na lateral da cabana. Do seu lado esquerdo havia apenas a parede de madeira da cabana. Do seu lado direito havia um pequeno criado-mudo, uma cadeira velha, uma estante mais velha ainda contendo alguns livros e uma porta. Não conseguiu identificar mais nada até onde sua visão podia chegar. Passou a se concentrar em tentar se sentar na cama. A tarefa foi muito árdua, mas depois de muito esforço, conseguiu conclui-la. Por um instante seus batimentos aumentaram bruscamente. Ele havia ouvido algo. Será que era aquela mulher que havia falado com ele? Seus sentidos estavam gritando, porém, o que ele poderia fazer naquele estado? Resolveu se acalmar e esperar.

Logo a porta do recinto começou a ser aberta. Esperava ansioso para ver sua anfitriã, entretanto o que viu não foi um ser humano, e sim um lobo. Sim, um belíssimo lobo branco. Era um pouco maior do que um lobo tradicional. Seus olhos eram de um azul escuro muito profundo. A criatura pareceu notar que estava sendo observada e se virou para seu visitante. Kurapika hesitou, mas logo se pronunciou:

– Olá. Você consegue me entender? Foi você que me salvou? Foi você que conversou comigo quando acordei daquela vez?

O lobo continuou olhando atentamente para o jovem Kuruta. Kurapika começou a se sentir um idiota por estar falando com um lobo, mas logo se espantou quando ouviu uma voz responder:

– Você faz muitas perguntas.

Surpreendido, Kurapika respondeu:

– Você é uma criatura mágica? Pode falar? Eu ouço sua voz, mas não consigo ver sua boca se movendo...

– Continua fazendo muitas perguntas. Mas, se prestar mais atenção, verá que não é o lobo que está te respondendo.

Novamente Kurapika levou um susto ao virar para sua direita. Sentada naquela cadeira velha estava uma menina, da sua idade talvez, não conseguia definir ao certo.

_Como ela conseguiu fazer isso? A cadeira estava vazia eu tenho certeza! E desde que eu ouvi ruídos na casa, fiquei atento a todos os movimentos...não teria como ela entrar aqui sem que eu percebesse!_

– É...quem é você? – Perguntou o garoto cautelosamente.

A garota se levando e foi em direção a ele. Kurapika estava completamente indefeso diante dessa garota, mas não tinha outra saída a não ser tentar ganhar sua simpatia.

– Tome, beba isso.

A garota parou de pé a seu lado e estendeu a mão, oferecendo um copo com um liquido verde claro dentro. Kurapika se questionou se deveria ou não pegar o copo. Se não pegasse acabaria irritando a garota, mas se pegasse, poderia ser a ultima coisa que beberia na vida.

– O que foi? Não consegue mexer os braços ainda? Eu já disse, se quisesse vê-lo morto já teria te matado. Vamos, beba!

Não havendo escolha, Kurapika esticou sua mão até o copo e passou a examinar seu conteúdo. O cheiro era bem forte, parecia uma mistura de ervas que ele não conseguiu identificar. Levou o conteúdo a boca e bebeu uma pequena quantidade. O gosto era amargo e ele fez uma leve careta.

– Pode ser amargo, mas vai ajudar na sua recuperação. Beba tudo. Se não o fizer, obrigarei você de uma maneira pouco amigável.

Kurapika olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Havia um brilho sinistro vindo deles. Resolveu não contrariá-la e bebeu o restante do liquido. Instantaneamente, seu corpo começou a esquentar. Era uma sensação boa. Parecia que seus membros estavam sendo irrigados com energia. Ele estendeu novamente o copo para a garota.

– Obrigado.

Ela pegou o copo e saiu do recinto. Kurapika observou que o lobo permanecia no mesmo local desde que havia entrado no quarto e ainda estava olhando diretamente para ele. Começou a pensar melhor sobre a garota. Ela era mais nova do que ele havia deduzido pela voz, na primeira vez que ouviu ela falando. Será que era outra pessoa? Não, certamente era ela, seu tom de voz era inconfundível. Provavelmente ela teria entre 17 e 19 anos. Seus cabelos eram marrons, entretanto eram muito claros, dando a impressão de estar no meio do caminho entre um marrom normal e um loiro. Eram cumpridos, porém estavam presos em uma trança. Seus olhos é que chamavam mais atenção. Eram de um azul quase cristalino, de uma profundidade imensa. Vestia um sobretudo quase da mesma cor que seus cabelos, com as bordas cobertas de pêlo branco. Sua blusa, aparentemente de manga cumprida, era completamente preta. Vestia calças compridas da mesma cor que o sobretudo e por fim usava uma bota num tom mais escuro de marrom, também contendo pelo branco na parte superior. Estava com uma roupa apropriada para o clima da montanha.

_Será que ela é moradora da montanha? Ou será que é alguma aldeã daquela tribo ao pé da montanha? Se for, provavelmente ela me trouxe a aldeia novamente._

Chegou a conclusão que ela não tinha o objetivo de feri-lo. Resolveu tentar se levantar para ir atrás da garota. Surpreendentemente, teve facilidade em se mover.

_Será que foi o efeito daquele chá verde?_

De qualquer forma se sentiu aliviado em poder se mover novamente. Não havia gostado da experiência de sentir-se completamente a mercê de um estranho, mesmo sendo uma mulher. Kurapika levantou-se da cama lentamente. Queria evitar qualquer desequilíbrio uma vez que não sabia a quanto tempo esteve dormindo. Assim que se estabilizou em pé, notou que o lobo, que antes estava deitado, havia se sentado.

– Hm...eu não vou machucá-lo. Gostaria apenas de passar. Teria algum problema?

Kurapika se perguntou se ele poderia realmente entende-lo. Por algum motivo sentia-se mais seguro em informar ao lobo o que estava prestes a fazer do que simplesmente fazer sem aviso prévio. Começou a caminhar em direção a porta. A medida que foi se aproximando o lobo ficou de pé. Isso fez com que ele parasse por um instante.

_Será que devo prosseguir? Se esse animal me atacar não terei forças para me defender._

O lobo então passou a caminhar em sua direção. O jovem Kuruta ficou completamente imóvel, não queria mostrar nenhuma animosidade. O lobo parou a 1 metro de distância de seu novo amigo. Kurapika resolveu se abaixar, na tentativa de mostrar ao canino que não tinha nenhuma má intensão. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, pode sentir, de alguma forma, que aquele animal não tinha intensão de feri-lo. Novamente, sem saber o motivo, começou a levantar sua mão em direção a cabeça do animal. Vagarosamente, tocou a lateral de seu rosto, acariciando a parte detrás de sua orelha direita. O lobo pareceu apreciar seu gesto de carinho.

– Você é corajoso.

Kurapika deu um solavanco ao ouvir a voz da garota parada em frente a porta. Estava tão concentrado em sua tarefa que não reparou na presença da garota o observando.

_Desde quando será que ela esta ai?_

– Corajoso?

– Sim. Geralmente as pessoas evitam se aproximar de Saito.

– Saito é o nome dele?

– Sim. Ele também não é muito sociável. Fico surpresa por ele deixar você acaricia-lo. Por algum motivo ele confiou em você.

Encorajado, Kurapika levou sua outra mão ao lado esquerdo do rosto de Saito, passando a massagear as duas orelhas. O lobo parecer satisfeito com o carinho.

– Me diga. Onde estou? Como cheguei até aqui?

Perguntou, agora olhando diretamente para a garota.

– Você faz muitas perguntas. Responderei em breve. Consegue se levantar?

* * *

**A personagem feminina e Saito são criações minhas. Não possuem nenhuma ligação com o mangá ou anime.**

**Até a próxima.**


	3. Maia

Vagarosamente, Kurapika se levanta. A garota então sai do quarto e ele começa a acompanhá-la. Saito também os segue. Saindo do quarto, há um pequeno corredor que dá para uma sala. Não há muita coisa no local, apenas um sofá velho, uma lareira, algumas cadeiras e uma mesa de madeira. A sala é interligada com uma pequena cozinha que possuía apenas um armário, um fogão a lenha, uma despensa e uma pia.

– Sente-se. Irei preparar outro chá pra você.

Kurapika se sentou em uma das cadeiras e passou a observar os movimentos da garota. Saito se aproximou dele e deitou em seus pés. Aparentemente, estava querendo receber mais alguns carinhos de seu novo amigo. Kurapika atendeu seu pedido.

– Acho que ele realmente gostou de você. – comentou a garota ao ver a cena.

– É. Eu costumo me dar bem com animais. Talvez seja por que fui criado na natureza.

– Entendo. Diga-me, como se chama?

A garota começou a mexer no armário da cozinha. Retirou algumas ervas, das quais Kurapika não conseguiu identificar, e colocou em um recipiente com agua. Colocou tudo no fogo.

– Kurapika. E você?

– Por enquanto apenas eu faço as perguntas. – Olhou para ele com expressão severa – O que estava fazendo na floresta?

Apesar de contrariado, Kurpaika resolveu seguir as regras de sua anfitriã.

– Estava procurando uma pessoa.

– Quem você estava procurando?

– Sinto muito senhorita, mas isso é confidencial.

A expressão da garota ficou ainda mais severa. Aparentemente sua resposta havia deixado a garota nervosa. Ele ficou esperando xingamentos ou palavras intimidadoras, mas ao contrário do que esperava, ela apenas permaneceu olhando fixamente pare seu visitante. O jovem Kuruta começou a se sentir desconfortável com aquela situação então falou:

– Se você me respondesse alguma de minhas perguntas, eu poderia responder as suas também.

A garota parecia refletir sobre sua proposta.

– Maia.

– Maia?

– Sim, meu nome. Maia.

– Entendi. Bem Maia, eu estou procurando por um especialista em Nen que vive aqui na montanha. Por acaso você conhece algum?

– Especialista em Nen? Sinto muito, está perdendo seu tempo. Não há ninguém morando nessa montanha.

– Foi o que me disseram. Mas você está aqui, não está?

Kurapika não tinha certeza se ainda estava na montanha, mas conseguiria sua resposta assim que a garota respondesse.

– Como pode dizer que ainda está na montanha?

Por essa o jovem Kuruta não esperava, parecia até que a garota havia lido seus pensamentos.

– Tem razão, não posso. Porém, tendo como base o tempo que demorei para chegar até onde eu estava na montanha, seria difícil você me carregar até a base da montanha tão rapidamente. Sendo assim deduzi que ainda estamos na montanha.

– E pelo visto também deduziu que fui eu quem o resgatou?!

– Sim, uma vez que não vi mais ninguém desde que acordei.

– Entendo. Você é do tipo observador, não?

– Se você está dizendo.

Maia retomou seu caminho em direção ao fogão. Retirou o recipiente contendo as ervas e dispensou-as na pia. Colocou o conteúdo em um copo e serviu ao garoto.

– Beba.

Kurapika pegou o copo e dessa vez, sem hesitar, bebeu seu conteúdo.

– Você gosta de dar ordens, não é?

– Se você está dizendo. - rebateu na mesma moeda

– Hm. Ok, você me pegou. Pergunte o que quiser.

– Por que está procurando um especialista em Nen?

– Meu empregador me solicitou esse serviço. Sua filha teve seus poderes roubados e nenhum usuário de Nen que foi contratado conseguiu resolver o problema. Então ouvimos um boato sobre um exorcista que vivia nessa montanha.

Kurapika decidiu falar a verdade para garota, pois, de alguma maneira, sentia que se mentisse, ela saberia.

– Compreendo seus motivos, entretanto sua viagem foi em vão. Como eu disse, não há ninguém vivendo nessa montanha, **exceto** eu.

_Ela respondeu isso de propósito, apenas para confirmar a minha hipótese de que ainda estamos na montanha. Aparentemente estou ganhando sua confiança._

– Entendi senhorita Maia. Porém não posso retornar até percorrer toda essa montanha. Se mesmo assim não encontrar, irei embora.

– Você mal entrou na floresta e quase morreu. Acha mesmo que será capaz de sobreviver aqui?

– Então foi você mesmo que me salvou? Se for, devo-lhe minha vida!

– Sim, fui eu. Senti sua presença quando utilizou seu Nen na floresta. Hoje me dia é raro, mas ainda existem hunters que vem aqui. Alguns querem provar que são fortes o suficiente para voltar de onde nenhum hunter voltou. Outros vem atrás dos supostos tesouros escondidos na floresta. Você é o primeiro a vir com esse propósito.

– Você pode me dizer o que era aquela névoa?

– Aqueles são gases tóxicos que emergem do solo. Entretanto isso só ocorre quando há um movimento das placas de metal que ficam no subsolo, elas são abundantes nessa região. A fricção entre essas placas provoca um aquecimento no solo que, em contato com o clima gelado, forma essa névoa. Esse fenômeno ocorre ocasionalmente.

– Então eu fui o azarado da vez?

– É o que parece. De qualquer forma, não é a toa que todos os hunters que entraram aqui não sobreviveram. Essa montanha é traiçoeira.

– No entanto, você está aqui, não é?

– Eu conheço os perigos desse lugar, por isso sou capaz de sobreviver. Além do que, estou acostumada ao frio intenso, então não tenho que me preocupar com a temperatura, isso já me da uma vantagem.

– Está acostumada? Você foi criada nesse tipo de ambiente?

– Isso não importa. Você deve partir assim que se recuperar.

– Eu já disse, não posso partir. Se você conhece todos os perigos da floresta, poderia me ajudar, não é?

– Não vou te ajudar. Não foi o bastante salvar sua vida?

– Sim, e estou em debito eterno com você! Graças a você, poderei continuar com minha missão. Não posso morrer até concluí-la.

Por um momento Kurapika pensou a garota iria lhe perguntar sobre sua missão, porém ela permaneceu muda. De certa forma, sentiu-se grato por ela não ter questionado o assunto. Será que ela notou se tratar de um assunto pessoal? Ou será que ela realmente não tem interesse em saber? De qualquer forma, sentiu-se aliviado.

– Senhorita Maia, poderia me dizer por quanto tempo estive desacordado?

– Em primeiro lugar, pare de me chamar de senhorita Maia, como eu disse, meu nome é apenas Maia, chame-me assim. Em relação a sua pergunta, você esteve desacordado já fazem três dias.

– Três dias? Estive fora por muito tempo. Espere, onde você vai?

Maia começou andar em direção a uma porta, que ao que tudo indica, dá acesso a parte de fora da cabana.

– Sair.

– Mas...

Não houve tempo para que continuasse a pergunta, pois Maia já havia fechado a porta.

_Que garota mal educada!_

Kurpaika pode concluir que seria difícil lidar com Maia. A maneira gélida como ela olhava pra ele o fazia sentir de certa forma intimidado. Algo realmente surpreendente, uma vez que nunca havia se sentido assim na presença de alguém. Concluiu também que seria muito difícil finalizar sua tarefa. Apesar de se mostrar seguro em frete a garota, sentia-se ao contrário quanto a prosseguir com sua busca. Talvez o episódio com a névoa tenha lhe causado mais danos do que apenas os físicos, ele estava mentalmente abalado. Pôde perceber o quanto sua existência era frágil. Até mesmo a ideia de voltar ao pé da montanha o assustava. Precisaria da ajuda da garota. Resolveu que deveria aguentar suas grosserias até conseguir convencê-la a ajudá-lo.

– Aiai. – suspirou – Me diga Saito, alguma dica em como lidar com sua amiga?

Saito apenas lhe deu mais um daqueles seus olhares profundos antes de deitar novamente a cabeça.

– É. Parece que vou ter que descobrir sozinho...

* * *

Passaram-se 2 horas desde que Maia havia saído. Nesse tempo Kurapika pegou um dos livros localizados na velha estante do quarto. Começou a pensar que talvez pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela. Logo afastou esses pensamentos, afinal ela mesma disse "conhecia todos os perigos da floresta". Voltou a se concentrar em sua leitura. Para sua surpresa, descobriu um livro realmente interessante que falava sobre plantas. Muitos dos livros na estante tratavam o mesmo tema. Será que Maia se interessava por esse assunto? Sem perceber começou a pensar novamente na garota.

_Por que será que ela está aqui? Da onde será que ela veio? Acho que fui muito rude com ela, afinal ela salvou minha vida! Talvez devesse me mostrar mais grato._

Mal notou quando a garota voltou a cabana. Ela carregava alguma coisa em suas costas. Parecia um animal, algo parecido com um cervo talvez. Ela foi diretamente para cozinha, sem nem ao menos olhar para o garoto. Ele apenas aguardou ela se pronunciar. Após alguns minutos ela voltou para sala.

– Como se sente?

_Kurapika se espantou com__a preocupação da garota. Provavelmente ela queria que ele melhorasse logo para que saísse de sua casa._

– Estou melhor. Tenho certeza que poderei ir embora ainda hoje.

– Isso não será possível.

O jovem Kuruta ficou sem palavras por um instante.

– Impossível? Por que diz isso?

– Há uma enorme tempestade de neve se aproximando rapidamente. Você não conseguirá chegar ao pé da montanha a tempo e será pego por ela. Se isso acontecer você morrerá.

– Então terei que ficar aqui até a tempestade passar, estou certo?

– Sim. Você pode dormir na sala enquanto espera a tempestade passar.

– Espera um minuto. Você está dizendo que essa tempestade pode durar mais de um dia?

– As tempestades de neve podem durar até mesmo semanas. Foi sorte eu ter te achado antes dela começar, caso contrário não teria como você escapar.

Kurapika ficou chocado com a informação. Semanas? Como isso poderia acontecer? Agora estava muito claro o motivo pelo qual os hunters terem sido mortos tão facilmente, esse lugar era realmente perigoso. Enquanto refletia sobre isso, algo lhe passou pela cabeça. Por que ela o havia salvado? Será que existiram outros hunters que ela salvou? Não é possível, caso contrário eles teriam comunicado sua volta da floresta com vida. Será que ele foi o único?

– Maia?

– Sim. – respondeu a garota enquanto preparava outro chá.

– Já encontrou outros hunters na floresta anteriormente?

– Sim.

– Você também os salvou?

A garota então voltou sua atenção à Kurapika.

– Não.

– Então por que me salvou?

Ela pareceu refletir um pouco sobre sua pergunta, até enfim responder.

– Você está com o amuleto da tribo Ubuh, a tribo que habita o pé da montanha. Se eles lhe deram um amuleto significa que eles acreditam que você é um espirito bom e que precisa de ajuda. Eles já me ajudaram em algumas ocasiões, por isso estou em débito com eles.

– Então me ajudou apenas por que estava em débito com a tribo?

– Sim.

Novamente o silencio tomou conta do recinto. Aquela informação deixou Kurapika desconfortável. Será que ela já havia visto vários hunters morrerem sem lhes prestar ajuda? Se sim, que tipo de pessoa seria ela? Em alguns momentos ela, mesmo de maneira fria, se mostrou empenhada em ajudá-lo, até mesmo oferecendo-lhe sua casa como abrigo. Entretanto, tudo isso foi movido apenas por gratidão aquele povo? Essa ideia fez Kurapika detestar estar na presença daquela garota.

_São pessoas assim que fazem o mundo pior. Pessoas sem alma, sem compaixão, movidas apenas por interesse e satisfação pessoal. Essas pessoas deveriam estar mortas._

Assim que terminou de colocar os chás nos copos, levou um até o jovem Kuruta. Dessa vez, ele parecia decido a recusá-lo.

– Não, obrigado.

Ela apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar vazio.

– Faça como quiser.

Virando-se de costas, foi em direção ao quarto.

Agora ele tinha certeza, ela não se importava de fato com ele, apenas fez sua obrigação, salvando-lhe a vida. Após isso, não tinha porquê ajudá-lo mais. Em um curto espaço de tempo, tomou uma decisão. Superando seu medo e insegurança decidiu que era hora de partir. Levantou-se, pegou seus pertences e saiu. Notou que estava em uma parte da montanha mais afastada da mata densa. Não sabia com certeza que caminho deveria tomar, só tinha uma certeza, não ficaria mais um minuto nesta cabana.


	4. Preocupação

**Ai vai mais um...**

**As partes em negrito referem-se a um flashback e os em itálico a pensamentos.**

* * *

Decidiu seguir o caminho em direção ao leste. Tomou como referencia a posição do sol, levando em consideração a experiência que teve enquanto esteve na mata fechada. Olhou para o céu e percebeu a tempestade chegando. Teve que admitir, estava com medo, medo de morrer, mas sua indignação era ainda maior que esse temor. Isso o fez lembrar um de seus pensamentos antes de sair: "essas pessoas deveriam estar mortas". Será que deveria voltar para mata-la? Se o fizesse, tornaria o mundo um lugar melhor? Poderia evitar situações como a ocorrida com seu clã?

_Droga. O que estou pensando. Eu mal a conheço, como posso dizer que é uma pessoa que mereça morrer?_

Logo chegou a entrada da mata densa novamente. Não poderia voltar atrás, sua decisão já foi tomada. Encorajando-se, adentrou a mata. Enquanto caminhava foi notando a mudança na temperatura, que começou a cair drasticamente. Ele precisaria se apressar, se a tempestade o pegasse no meio do caminho seria o seu fim. Teria que chegar ao pé da montanha antes disso. Começou a se movimentar o mais rápido que pôde. Quando se deu conta já estava correndo. Não percebeu quando um pedaço de terra se deslocou sob seus pés. Foi assim que se deu conta de sua situação. Estava na beira de um precipício. O pedaço de terra cedeu com seu peso, carregando-o pra baixo. Por instinto, virou seu corpo de costas enquanto caia em direção ao precipício e jogou uma de suas correntes em um galho preso na parede de terra. A corrente se prender no galho, deixando o jovem Kuruta pendurado.

_Merda. Preciso achar um jeito de subir novamente._

Tentou segurar-se na parede do precipício a fim de escalar novamente ao topo, porém as pedras eram instáveis, não suportando o peso de seu corpo. Foi então que sentiu os primeiros flocos de neve em seu rosto. Havia começado a nevar.

_A tempestade está começando. Preciso sair logo daqui._

Não havia outro meio, teria que se balançar. Como um pendulo, Kurapika se balançou de um lado para o outro a fim de pegar impulso e se jogar em direção ao topo. Seria uma manobra arriscada, só teria uma chance de conseguir. Caso falhasse, seria seu fim. Começou a ouvir um ranger forte, era o tronco que o sustentava que estava começando a ceder. Teria que ser agora. Pegando um último impulso saltou em direção ao topo. Novamente sentiu aquela sensação de fracasso, ele não conseguiria, não alcançaria o topo. Esticou-se ao limite para alcançar a borda da parede, porém falhou. Agora, começaria a cair...

Kurapika percebeu que seu corpo não estava caindo, assim como deveria. Ele estava parado. Olhou pra cima e só então viu uma mão segurando seu pulso. Maia o havia segurado. Ela teve que se debruçar bastante na beirada do precipício para conseguir alcança-lo. A terra na beirada onde ela estava apoiada estava quase cedendo. Se ela não puxasse eles de volta rapidamente os dois cairiam. Fazendo uma grande força, ela começou lentamente a puxá-los. Após alguns segundos de agonia os dois estavam seguros. Saito estava atrás dela observando todo o ocorrido.

O jovem Kuruta esperava que a garota lhe dissesse algo, porém não foi o que aconteceu. Ela apenas se levantou e começou a caminhar novamente em direção a floresta. Ele ficou parado por um momento observando a movimentação da garota, até que ela parou.

– Levante-se. Vamos embora.

Ele apenas se levantou e a seguiu. A tempestade começou a ficar mais forte, porém conseguiram chegar a tempo na cabana antes que ela se tornasse mortal.

* * *

Ao entrarem na cabana, Kurapika fez menção em falar, porém se calou. O que ele deveria dizer? Ela lhe salvou a vida por duas vezes. Dessa vez fez ainda mais que isso, colocou-se em perigo para salvá-lo.

_Então é esse o tipo de pessoa que merece morrer?_

Seu pensamento fez ele se sentir um lixo. Talvez fosse ele o tipo de pessoa que deveria de fato morrer. Sentiu-se envergonhado e impotente. Sentia vontade de gritar, de chorar. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a tremer. Havia perdido o controle. Justo ele, que havia treinado tanto para se manter forte?

_Droga, droga! O que eu faço, o que eu..._

Seu pensamento foi interrompido bruscamente por um soco. Maia havia lhe dado um forte soco no rosto. O impacto foi forte, mas não o suficiente para derrubá-lo. Ele olhou para ela com espanto. Seu rosto como sempre se demonstrava impassível. A dor física de fato não havia sido muito grande, mas parece que o soco de Maia havia chegado mais fundo que isso. Sentiu-se tolo. Porém sua angústia havia diminuído, suas mãos já não tremiam mais.

– Obrigado.

Isso foi tudo o que ele conseguia falar no momento. Começou a caminhar em direção ao sofá. Sentou-se nele e assim ficou. Maia e Saito foram em direção ao quarto.

* * *

Kurapika acordou apenas na manhã seguinte. Não havia notado quando pegou no sono sentado no sofá na noite passada. Por incrível que parece não teve pesadelos. Talvez o cansaço fosse tanto que até mesmo os pesadelos tenham tido preguiça de aparecer. Sentia-se estranhamente bem. Levantou-se e foi em direção a janela. Estava nevando fortemente. Seria improvável que Maia ou Saito tenham saído da cabana. Deveria procura-los? Decidiu que não. Foi em direção da cozinha a fim de preparar um chá. Abriu o armário e encontrou diversas ervas diferentes das quais ele não conhecia nenhuma. Após observar mais atentamente, localizou uma erva que ele havia visto no livro no quarto de Maia. Tentou recordar sobre o que havia lido sobre ela. Algo sobre cansaço e dores musculares. Bom, pelo menos sabia que ela não era venenosa. Resolveu utiliza-la. Ao fechar o armário, Maia estava parada na entrada da cozinha observando-o.

– Você sempre me assusta. Poderia me avisar das próximas vezes que se aproximar?

– Se não consegue perceber minha presença nunca poderá se tornar um bom Hunter.

Kurapika decidiu ignorar sua critica.

– Desculpe por mexer no seu armário. Gostaria de fazer um chá. Posso usar uma de suas ervas?

– Você sabe para que servem?

– Não conheço nenhuma delas, mas me lembro de ver essa daqui em um dos seus livros – mostrando o frasco para garota.

– Pode utiliza-la, não lhe fará mal. Porém coloque o equivalente a uma colher de café, essa erva é muito forte e se consumir em grande quantidade poderá morrer.

– Entendi. Você entende bastante sobre isso, não é?

– Sim. – limitou-se a responder.

Kurapika continuou encarando a garota por mais alguns segundos. Ela realmente o intrigava. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de conhecê-la melhor.

– Por um momento, pensei em te matar. – declarou o jovem Kuruta.

Pela primeira vez a garota pareceu se espantar. Ela começou a andar e direção a ele, parando a menos de um metro. Durante o percurso não tirou os olhos dos seus.

– E por que não o fez?

Outra surpresa. Na verdade não havia pensando sobre isso.

– Percebi que não tinha o direito de julgá-la, muito menos de decidir sobre sua vida.

– Bom, parece que agora você está sendo sincero. Por favor, termine o chá.

Dizendo isso se virou novamente e saiu da cozinha. Kurapika não pode evitar deixar sair um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios.

* * *

26/03 – Mansão Nostrade

Senritsu estava preocupada. Já havia passado quase 20 dias desde que Kurapika saiu em direção a floresta de Kobi.

Flashback – 07/03 a noite - Mansão Nostrade

**Kurapika havia saído do escritório do sr. Nostrade carregando um semblante pesado. Ao que parecia a conversa havia sido desgastante. Senritsu aproximou-se vagarosamente do rapaz.**

– **As batidos do seu coração estão pesadas, não muito rápidas e nem muito lentas. Você parece estar aborrecido e cansado. O que houve lá dentro?**

– **Vamos lá fora um instante, assim poderemos conversar melhor.**

**Ambos se dirigiram até o jardim da mansão Nostrade. Era uma propriedade enorme. O jardim da frete possuía uma espécie de labirinto pequeno, sendo que, bem a frente se sua entrada, havia uma fonte. Ao redor dele havia uma grande floresta de pinheiros, todos simetricamente enfileirados. Muitas esculturas eram vistas nos arbustos. Os dois se dirigiram até uma parte na lateral na casa, sentando em um banquinho feito de cimento.**

– **Lembra-se do último exorcista que esteve aqui. Um tal de Thentor?**

– **Sim, me lembro. O que tem ele?**

– **Bom, ele resolveu contar uma historia sobre um tal especialista em Nen. Disse que se tratava de uma lenda e não tinha certeza quanto aos fatos da historia que estava prestes a contar. Resumindo, ele conseguiu convencer Nostrade sobre a existência e localização desse tal sujeito e agora Nostrade quer que eu vá procura-lo.**

– **Entendo. E você está irritado pois acha que isso é perda de tempo, estou certa?**

– **Sim. Além do mais, preciso me concentrar em outras coisas mais importantes. Essa missão só servirá para me atrasar.**

– **Mas em compensação, ganhará ainda mais a confiança do chefe.**

– **Sim, eu sei.**

**Houve um longo silencio antes de Senritsu se pronunciar novamente.**

– **Me diga, qual é exatamente esse local onde esse suposto exorcista estaria?**

– **Floresta de Kobi.**

– **O que? Dizem que essa floresta é extremamente perigosa! Ele não pode exigir que vá até lá!**

**Senritsu levantou-se rapidamente do banco enquanto falava e olhou diretamente para ele. Kurapika pôde ver sua expressão de preocupação e agradeceu por isso.**

– **Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas ficarei bem. Darei uma volta nessa floresta e assim que constatar que não há ninguém no local, voltarei e darei meu relatório a Nostrade.**

– **Mesmo assim Kurapika. É muito perigoso. Você não invencível, tem que parar de acreditar que pode enfrentar a tudo e a todos!**

**A fala de Senritsu o espantou. Então era assim que ela o enxergava? Como alguém que se achava invencível? Ele se sentiu irritado com a declaração da amiga.**

– **Senritsu, sou forte o suficiente para aguentar isso, não diga coisas que você não sabe. – disse o garoto olhando-a de maneira severa.**

**Senritsu se contraiu diante da frase do jovem Kuruta. Era sempre assim. Kurapika sempre acreditava ser forte o suficiente para aguentar qualquer situação, mas aos olhos de Senritsu, era apenas um garoto perdido tentando encontrar seu caminho, nem sempre da maneira correta. Ela decidiu, desde que o conheceu, que o apoiaria e tentaria, se possível, orientá-lo. Sentia que tinha esse dever. Ele já havia sofrido muito e decidiu carregar uma grande cruz, e ela, consciente desse fato, estava disposta a fazer de tudo para aliviar esse peso que ele carregava tão arduamente.**

– **Desculpe-me, não queria me intrometer, eu estava apenas preocupada com você.**

**Kurapika se arrependeu da maneira como á havia tratado. Desde que começara esse trabalho, Senritsu havia sido sua maior companheira.**

– **Sinto muito, não queria ser rude com você. Não se preocupe, serei cauteloso. Assim que chegar em Faleq darei noticias e assim que voltar da floresta entrarei em contato também. Prometo não demorar.**

**Kurapika lhe deu um sorriso sincero assim que terminou de falar, isso acalmou um pouco a aflição de Senritsu. Permaneceram mais um tempo no jardim observando as estrelas e conversando. Logo em seguida entraram e se dirigiram a seus dormitórios.**

Fim do Flashback

Decidida, pegou o telefone e discou um número. Do outro lado pôde ouvir a voz de um homem atendendo ao telefone

– Alô? – perguntou o rapaz

– Leorio?

– Sim é ele. Quem ta falando?

– É a Senritsu. Tudo bom?

– Ah oi Senritsu, quanto tempo! Estou bem. E você? Como está Kurapika?

– Estou bem. É sobre ele mesmo que eu estou querendo falar.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não sei ao certo mas estou preocupada. É um assunto um pouco sério para falarmos por telefone. Será que poderíamos no encontrar?

– Claro. Devo avisar ao Gon e ao Killua sobre isso? Acho que se é sério eles devem ter o direito de saber, não é?

– Sim, suponho que sim.

– Ok. Entrarei em contato com eles e depois retornarei.

– Certo. Estarei esperando.

Ambos desligaram o telefone. Senritsu pensou se o que estava fazendo era o certo. Bom, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Ela realmente estava com uma estranha sensação em relação à Kurapika.


	5. Imensidão Branca

**As frases em itálico fazem referencia a pensamentos.**

**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura **

* * *

28/03 – Floresta de Kobi

Havia se passado 5 dias desde que a tempestade começou. A convivência entre os dois habitantes da casa havia melhorado consideravelmente, pelo menos era o que Kurapika acreditava. Durante esse período, a tempestade não havia dado nenhuma trégua, obrigando-os a permanecer dentro do abrigo o tempo todo. Sempre que se encontravam, Kurapika tentava estabelecer algum tipo de diálogo com a garota. No começo, muitas vezes ela simplesmente o ignorava ou apenas respondia o necessário. Talvez pela insistência do garoto loiro, Maia passou a estender um pouco mais as conversas, acrescentando alguns comentários. Quando isso acontecia, Kurapika sentia-se plenamente satisfeito, como se tivesse tido uma grande conquista.

Após muito negar, Kurapika cansou de tentar continuar se enganando. Admitiu a si mesmo que havia se equivocado no seu julgamento em relação a garota. Devido a sua natureza orgulhosa e cautelosa, demorou um pouco até que o jovem Kuruta aceitasse essa situação. Agora estava determinado a conhecer melhor sua nova "companheira". Gostaria de saber o motivo que a levou a ficar nesse lugar completamente isolado. Queria saber sobre sua vida, sua família, seus interesses. Muitas vezes se questionou se deveria tentar realmente obter tais informações ou se simplesmente deveria ficar calado em seu canto esperando toda essa situação acabar. A segunda opção seria naturalmente a escolha mais tentadora, mas depois de todo o ocorrido, novos horizontes se abriram na mente do jovem Kuruta.

Não havia muito o que fazer naquele pequeno espaço que ambos compartilhavam. Os dias resumiam-se a execução das tarefas diárias, como arrumar a cabana e cozinhar. No resto do tempo livre o maior passatempo de ambos era a leitura. No início, Kurapika achava difícil acreditar que aqueles livros velhos e empoeirados pudessem lhe agregar algum novo conhecimento de valor, porém essa suposição mostrou-se totalmente equivocada.

A maioria dos livros tratava de um tema em comum: a botânica. Alguns tinham um enfoque mais medicinal, mostrando diversas ervas, raízes, folhas, flores, sementes e sua aplicação no processo de cura de diversas enfermidades. Outros ensinavam sobre o cultivo, tipos de solo e condições ambientais adequadas para cada espécie de planta. Ainda tinham aqueles que mostravam o impacto que a flora exercia sobre a fauna de determinadas regiões e até mesmo sua influencia na cultura de alguns povos. Tirando esse tema, haviam ainda livros sobre historia, sociologia e arte.

Certo dia, enquanto escolhia uma nova leitura, Kurapika deparou-se com um pequeno livro, praticamente escondido entre os grossos manuais sobre ervas medicinais. Curioso, resolveu examinar melhor o pequeno exemplar. Puxou cuidadosamente para fora da estante, temendo que o mesmo pudesse se desmanchar no processo. O livro era realmente muito velho e estava em péssimo estado de conservação. Teve dificuldade de decifrar seu título. Pela lógica sequencial das letras que conseguia observar, chegou a conclusão que o título do livro era "O copril* azul". Percebeu se tratar de um livro de contos para crianças. Kurapika surpreendeu-se, afinal, o que um livro de contos infantis estaria fazendo em meio de todos aqueles livros técnicos e científicos? Resolveu folheá-lo

_Que título mais estranho para um livro de contos infantis._

A maioria das páginas estavam tão gastas que se tornava impossível a leitura completa de algum dos contos. Até mesmo as ilustrações estavam difíceis de identificar. Finalmente conseguiu localizar um conto legível. O título do conto era "A menina e o castelo". Rapidamente leu-o por completo. Achou a história bem grosseira, mal escrita e sem sentido. Quem escreveria este tipo de história para uma criança? Após terminar de folhear todo o livro, devolveu-o a seu lugar de origem. Resolveu não mencionar seu achado para Maia, pois não sabia como a garota, imprevisível, iria reagir. Afinal de contas, podia se tratar de algo pessoal.

De volta ao presente, observamos uma cena comum na cabana. Enquanto Maia preparava um de seus chás, Kurapika lia um livro sentado na cadeira próximo a janela.

– A tempestade dará uma trégua – afirmou a garota.

– Hm? Como você sabe? – indagou o garoto loiro.

– Apenas sei. – limitou-se a responder.

– Sempre profunda em suas explicações, Maia. – disse com tom provocativo.

A garota apenas lhe direcionou um de seus famosos olhares de repreensão. O jovem Kuruta sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas não pôde evitar se divertir com a situação, apesar de não demonstrar a ela.

– Assim que a tempestade parar vamos precisar sair para caçar. A comida está acabando.

– Devo deduzir que essa recessão é apenas temporária?

– Exato. Vai parar por apenas algumas horas. Não o suficiente para que possa partir, mas suficiente para conseguirmos abastecer nosso estoque.

– Entendi. Diga-me. Consegue "apenas saber" quando ela terminará de vez?

– Impossível.

– Então não é tão talentosa assim, não é?

Maia pareceu ignorar o comentário do garoto e começou a servir o chá em dois copos. Kurapika já havia se acostumado com essa mania da garota de sempre tomar chá. Talvez fosse algo comum a todas as pessoas que vivem em locais frios, porém não sabia dizer. No começo esse hábito o incomodava, mas logo acabou se acostumando, chegando até a pegar a si mesmo colocando água para esquentar no fogão.

– Maia?

– Hm.

– Planeja ficar aqui mesmo após a tempestade cessar?

– Sim.

– É perigoso ficar aqui sozinha, não é? Afinal, se algo lhe acontecer, ninguém nunca ficará sabendo.

– Não há ninguém que precise ficar sabendo.

– Sua família não ficaria preocupada? Seus amigos?

Ao perguntar isso, Kurapika se lembrou de seus próprios amigos. Havia prometido que ligaria para Senritsu dando noticias. Ela deveria estar preocupada.

_Espero que consiga sair logo daqui. Se pelo menos eu conseguisse lhe mandar uma mensagem..._

– Não. – respondeu a garota

A resposta fez com que ele voltasse a realidade. Percebeu que novamente suas investidas em tentar descobrir mais sobre a garota foram por água abaixo. Por limitar sua resposta, não conseguia definir se ela possuía família ou amigos, ou se simplesmente eles não se importavam com ela. O contrário também poderia ser verdade. Se ela não se importasse com os outros, não teria motivos para informá-los.

_Ela é muito cautelosa. Não deixa nada escapar._

Decidiu arriscar:

– Sabe...eu estava olhando os livros da estante e encontrei um muito curioso. Falava sobre contos infantis...

Por uma fração de segundo Kurapika pôde ver um lampejo de espanto em seu olhar, mas logo foi substituído por sua costumeira faceta de indiferença.

– Não sei de que livro está falando...

_Ela está mentindo!_

–...levante-se. A tempestade parou.

Antes que pudesse prosseguir com o assunto, Maia se retirou. Kurapika não havia reparado que a neve tinha cessado. Deixou o livro que estava lendo de lado e levantou-se, seguindo a garota para fora da cabana. Não pôde deixar de ficar admirado com a paisagem. Nunca imaginou que pudesse existir tanta beleza em um fenômeno tão simples como a neve. Em todas as direções que olhasse a única coisa que enxergava era uma extensa imensidão branca. O solo, as rochas e até mesmo as árvores haviam sido engolidos por completo. Assim que deu um passo para fora da cabana afundou imediatamente quase até a cintura.

_Nossa! Apesar de toda a extensão do terreno a neve conseguiu cobrir até essa altura!_

De dentro da cabana não conseguia enxergar o acumulo da neve, mesmo tendo chegado próximo a altura da janela.

– Ei garoto sonhador! Se ficar ai parado vou te deixar pra trás. – gritou a garota já bem afastada.

Kurapika acordou de seu devaneio. Começou a caminhar em direção a garota, porém encontrou muita dificuldade. Teve que se esforçar muito para tentar alcança-la, pois, aparentemente, Maia não parecia se importar em espera-lo, apesar de nitidamente ter percebido a falta de experiência do garoto em caminhar nesse tipo de terreno. A medida que se aproximaram da floresta o acumulo de neve foi se tornando menor. Essa diferença de acumulo se tornava possível graças as árvores que retiveram uma boa quantidade de neve.

Maia havia parado para observar o local, dando uma chance para que o jovem Kuruta a alcança-se.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o jovem.

– Você tem experiência em caça?

– Quando preciso, sim.

– Ótimo, é suficiente.

Com Maia guiando o caminho, não tiveram dificuldades em concluir sua tarefa. Kurapika observou que ela não havia utilizado Nen em nenhum momento, fazendo-o lembrar que, desde que chegou, não a viu utilizando sua habilidade Nen. Ele deduziu que ela era capaz de utilizar Nen no momento em que relatou como ela havia percebido sua presença na floresta.

Bem abastecidos, refizeram seu caminho de volta a cabana. A essa altura, Kurapika já conseguia se movimentar com mais facilidade sobre a neve acumulada. Chegaram a entrada da cabana no exato momento em que começaram a cair os primeiros flocos de neve.

– Imagino como deve ser isso aqui no inverno – Kurapika comentou para si mesmo.

– O inverno aqui é rigoroso até mesmo para mim, que estou acostumada com o frio. O sol aparece por poucas horas apenas, sendo a escuridão predominante por quase todo o período do dia.

Kurapika surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a garota respondendo a pergunta, mesmo não tendo sido direcionada a ela.

– Deve ser horrível.

Outro questionamento surgiu na mente do jovem Kuruta. Será que ela morava aqui? Sempre pensou que ela estava apenas de passagem. Mas pensando bem, quem se isolaria em um local tão inóspito ocasionalmente? Será que estava se escondendo de algo? Ou alguém?

– Já esteve aqui no inverno?

– Apenas uma vez.

Bingo! Ela não morava na montanha afinal. Estava abrigada temporariamente. Mas por que?

Ao entrarem na cabana, Kurapika sentiu seu corpo aos poucos voltando a temperatura normal. Respirou profundamente. Estava preparado para enfrentar mais uma temporada preso naquele lugar.

* * *

**_Galera, tem uma explicação rápida sobre o que é um Copril._**

***Copril é uma espécie de ave inventada por mim. Tratasse de uma espécie que mede aproximadamente 21cm. Normalmente os coprils possuem uma coloração que varia em tons de cinza. Apesar do seu tamanho reduzido, trata-se de uma espécie detritívora. ou seja, alimentam-se de carniça. Os coprils também se alimentam de frutas e pequenos insetos. São comumente encontrados próximos a grandes depósitos de lixo.**


	6. Xeque-mate

**Olá :)**

**Segue ai o capítulo do dia. Finalmente os outros personagens deram as caras \o/**

**Lembrando que as frases escritas em Itálico são referentes a pensamentos!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**29/03 – Cidade de Putyn**

Sentada em uma das mesas da cafeteria Barne's, uma mulher de baixa estatura e aparência estranha lia um jornal. Para quem olhasse de fora diria que ela estava calma e relaxada. Mas não era bem assim. Senritsu estava preocupada e ansiosa. Kurapika ainda não havia entrado em contato.

_Onde você está, Kurapika?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada de três visitantes. Um deles, um homem alto, vestido com um terno e que aparentava ser mais velho do que sua idade real. Do lado dele, um garoto com expressão séria, cabelos prateados e olhar ferino. Por último. Um menino sorridente com suas costumeiras vestes verde.

– Senritsu! – pronunciou Gon com entusiasmo enquanto balançava sua mão ao alto e corria em sua direção.

– Gon! Você cresceu desde a última vez que o vi! Como você está? – perguntou a mulher.

– Estou ótimo. – comentou enquanto mostrava um sincero sorriso.

– Hey Senritsu! – cumprimentou Leório.

– Leório. Killua. Como estão?

– Bem! – responderam juntos.

Ambos se fuzilaram com o olhar. Não era de hoje que Leório e Killua se estranhavam. O mais velho não aturava o jeito arrogante da criança, por outro lado, Killua não respeitava o homem que em sua cabeça não passava de um pervertido.

– Ei, ei, garotos, já chega. Não viemos aqui para discutir, lembram-se? – pronunciou Senritsu.

No mesmo momento os dois se detiveram. Gon mostrou uma expressão preocupada.

– Diga, Senritsu. Leório apenas comentou que você tinha algo sério para nos contar, porém não nos deu mais detalhes.

– Eu não contei os detalhes pra ele também Gon – esclareceu ela.

– Bom, conte-nos logo então! – pediu Killua.

– Sim. Por favor, sentem-se. Vou contar toda a história.

Após Senritsu terminar seu relato todos ficaram pensativos. Gon foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

– Você acha que aconteceu algo ruim com ele? – perguntou aflito.

– Espero que não. Porém ele prometeu entrar em contato e já se passaram mais de 20 dias.

– Ele pode ter simplesmente esquecido – acrescentou Killua.

– Acho improvável! – afirmou Leório com convicção – Se ele prometeu entrar em contato então ele cumpriria sua promessa.

– Foi o que pensei – acrescentou Senritsu.

– Então devemos ir atrás dele! – comentou Gon visivelmente preocupado.

– Vamos com calma – disse Killua acalmando seu amigo – antes de qualquer decisão precisamos coletar mais informações sobre essa tal floresta de Kobi.

– Dessa vez tenho que concordar com esse moleque. Não podemos simplesmente sair por ai procurando por ele sem saber melhor sobre o lugar onde pretendemos ir. – comentou Leório.

Apesar de incomodado, Gon concordou com os amigos. Assim decidido, partiram em busca de mais informações.

* * *

**31/03 – Floresta de Kobi**

Passaram-se mais três dias desde que a tempestade recomeçara. Durante esse período, Kurapika conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de se aproximar mais da garota. Bem, não era bem uma aproximação de fato, mas sentia que estava indo no caminho certo.

Há dois dias atrás, logo que a tempestade havia começado a piorar consideravelmente, Kurapika decidiu explorar melhor o recinto onde a garota costumava dormir, claro, após pedir sua permissão. Quando terminava sua vistoria, já desanimado por não ter encontrado nada, resolveu dar uma espiada no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Não havia praticamente nada, apenas um caderno e uma caneta. Quando ia fechando a gaveta, notou uma pequena caixinha preta bem ao fundo. Pegou a caixinha e examinou atentamente. Era uma caixinha retangular, completamente preta e com um fecho prateado. Abrindo o objeto, se surpreendeu com o conteúdo. Era um jogo velho de xadrez. Será que a garota gostava de jogar? Parecia que o garoto estava determinado a descobrir.

Levando a caixinha em suas mãos, foi à procura da jovem. Encontrou-a na cozinha, fazendo seu costumeiro chá.

– Maia? – perguntou ele.

–Sim?

–Encontrei isso no seu criado-mudo. – mostrando o objeto para a garota que agora olhava em sua direção – Sabe jogar?

– Sim.

– Não sou muito bom, mas podemos disputar uma partida. O que acha? Não tem muito o que fazer aqui mesmo, não é?

Maia pareceu refletir sobre o assunto por um instante antes de voltar sua atenção ao chá.

– Se você não é bom, então por que quer jogar? – indagou.

– Para passar o tempo. Quem sabe eu não melhoro após treinar com você. – disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Como quiser. – disse finalizando a conversa por hora.

Desde então, ambos vinham jogando freqüentemente. Apesar de Kurapika ter se qualificado como um jogador ruim, não foi bem o que se mostrou durante os jogos. Mesmo não tendo ganhado nenhuma partida da garota, Kurapika estava realmente se aprimorando nas partidas, a ponto de deixar a garota em maus lençóis por uma porção de vezes. Entretanto, mesmo tendo perdido todas as partidas, estava saindo vitorioso em outro quesito. Durante as partidas, conseguia estabelecer bons diálogos com Maia.

Após sua última derrota, ele propôs:

– Que tal se na próxima vez nós apostássemos algo? – sugeriu ele

– Como o que?

– Que tal assim. Se eu ganhar, poderei lhe fazer qualquer pergunta e você terá que me responder a verdade. O mesmo vale caso eu perca.

– E como saberá que eu estou contando a verdade?

– Não saberei. Confiarei no que me disser.

– Hm. Podemos perguntar qualquer coisa?

– Sim.

– Ok, eu aceito.

–Perfeito. Bom, prepare-se para perder. – disse o garoto com um sorriso no rosto.

Nas três primeiras rodadas, Maia saiu vencedora. Primeiro, ela perguntou sobre o motivo que o levou a se tornar caçador. Como havia combinado, Kurapika lhe contou a verdade, dizendo que procurava vingança contra aqueles que dizimaram seu povo. Maia pareceu se interessar pelo assunto, e em sua segunda vitória, perguntou novamente sobre o assunto. Dessa vez, pediu para que ele contasse mais sobre sua tribo, seus costumes, histórias, etc. O jovem Kuruta se surpreendeu com o interesse da garota, afinal, sempre que contara para alguém sobre o objetivo de vingar seu clã, ninguém nunca havia lhe pedido para contar mais sobre seus companheiros. Ele relutou um pouco, afinal lembrar-se disso lhe trazia uma profunda tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se contente por compartilhar suas boas lembranças com alguém. Por último, Maia fez uma pergunta que fez Kurapika hesitar.

– Conte-me sobre seu Nen. – pediu ela.

O garoto não podia imaginar tal situação. Contar sobre seu Nen era muito perigoso, pois se tornaria muito mais vulnerável a ela. Estaria entregando as cartas da manga de bandeja à garota.

– Sou um materializador. – respondeu.

Foi apenas o começo de seu relato. Explicou sobre sua técnica a ela, que escutava tudo atentamente. Ele sabia que estava arriscando sua vida, mas agora já não tinha como se arrepender, iria até o final. Contou tudo.

– Bom. Depois disso, terei que te vencer! – seu olhar estava determinado

O jogo foi longo e repleto de revira-voltas. Maia estava dominando o tabuleiro, porém, um pequeno deslize lhe custou a vitória. Kurapika havia vencido.

_Que erro primário. Será que ela perdeu completamente a concentração ou será que me deixou vencer? Mesmo sendo a segunda opção, não perderei essa oportunidade._

– Faça sua pergunta.

Kurapika pensou muito sobre o que deveria perguntar. Eram tantas as dúvidas e curiosidades, porém só tinha direito a uma pergunta. Respirou fundo e perguntou:

– Por que gosta tanto de tomar chá?

A pergunta pegou Maia de surpresa. Ela não conseguia esconder sua expressão de espanto. Afinal, ele tinha o poder de saber qualquer coisa sobre ela, então por que fazer uma pergunta tão trivial? Ela simplesmente ficou sem saber como reagir. Teve vontade de sorrir, e de fato, foi isso que ela fez. Não foi lá um grande sorriso, estava mais para um singelo mexer de lábios.

– Chás possuem muitas propriedades curativas e revigorantes, além de ser uma ótima fonte de calor. – respondeu.

– Entendi. Bom, que tal voltarmos a jogar?

– Sim. Mas sem apostas dessa vez.

– Claro, como quiser.

Continuaram jogando até o anoitecer. Se aparecesse um novo observador e acompanhasse o andamento das partidas entre os dois, poderia concluir que nada significante aconteceu durante esse tempo. Mas para nós, observadores antigos, a história era diferente. Notaríamos que Maia mostrava-se mais relaxada e comunicativa. Perceberíamos também que Kurapika estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, apenas aproveitando o momento, sem pensar em grandes planos de vingança.


	7. Saito

**Lembrando que as frases em Itálico fazem referencia a pensamentos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**01/04 – Cidade de Putyn**

– Vamos Leório, rápido! – gritava Gon enquanto corria em direção ao trem parado na platarfoma.

– Acalme-se Gon! O trem não vai sair antes do horário previsto você embarcando mais cedo ou mais tarde! – Leório gritava de volta ao amigo visivelmente ansioso

– Deixa ele Leório – disse Senritsu enquanto sorria ao ver o garoto correndo – Ele está ansioso, e para falar a verdade eu também estou. Sinto-me agoniada por não poder ir com vocês. – lamentou ela enquanto mudava rapidamente sua expressão de alegria para tristeza.

– Não se preocupe, vamos achá-lo – Killua limitou-se a responder enquanto caminhava calmamente ao lado dos dois.

– É isso mesmo! – completou Leório com entusiasmo na tentativa de confortar a garota – E assim que o acharmos vamos arrastá-lo de voltar pra cá e vamos enche-lo de porrada por ter sido tão imprudente e por ter nos deixado preocupados!

– Sim, eu sei. – suspirou a garota – Mas eu gostaria de ajudar a encontrá-lo. Infelizmente o Sr. Nostrade estava irredutível. Disse que Kurapika sabia se virar sozinho e não me liberou para poder ajudar em sua procura. – concluiu ela com uma expressão de desapontamento.

– Confie na gente, nós o encontraremos. – concluiu Leório com um sorriso encorajador.

Os três amigos finalmente se juntaram a um Gon tremendamente agitado. Assim que concluíram suas investigações sobre a floresta de Kobi e decidiram partir para encontrar Kurapika, Gon havia entrado em um estado de frenesi. Assim como Senritsu, o garoto tinha a sensação de que o amigo precisava de sua ajuda e que cada minuto era valioso.

"Atenção todos os passageiros do tem 7411 com saída prevista para 15:41 com destino a Faleq Por favor dirijam-se as plataformas de embarque"

– Está vendo, está vendo! – exclamou o garoto afobadamente.

– Sim Gon, nós ouvimos – suspirou Killua.

– Bom, é aqui que nós nos despedimos Senritsu. Não se preocupe entraremos em contato assim que tivermos alguma noticia. – disse Leório enquanto se despedia.

– É Senritsu. Vai dar tudo certo – dessa vez foi Gon quem se despediu.

– Então tchau. – disse Killua enquanto subia os degraus que davam acesso ao vagão de passageiros.

– Espere Kurapika, nós estamos indo – sussurrou Gon para si mesmo.

Senritsu observava com um semblante pesado enquanto o trem ia se distanciando.

_Confio em vocês, garotos!_

* * *

**02/04 – Floresta de Kobi**

Outra derrota. Kurapika já estava cansado de perder para a garota. Ela realmente era boa no jogo, o que o fez questionar sua única vitória.

_Talvez ela apenas quisesse me testar. Se eu fizesse uma pergunta que ela não quisesse responder, poderia recorrer a uma mentira no final das contas._

O kuruta concluiu que não adiantava mais ficar pensando sobre o assunto. Porém algo voltou a lhe preocupar. Já estava a quase um mês sem dar noticias à Senritsu e, conhecendo-a bem, sabia que estaria extremamente preocupada.

_Droga! Como poderia avisá-la que estou bem?_

– Escute Maia – disse o garoto enquanto movia seu cavalo pelo tabuleiro.

– O que é? – respondeu a garota enquanto manobrava uma de suas torres.

– Existe alguma maneira de se comunicar daqui de onde estamos com o pé da montanha ou qualquer outro local?

– Não, muito menos enquanto há tempestade.

– Mas em dias sem tempestade, é possível? – insistiu o garoto.

– Já disse que não. Por que pergunta? – questionou a garota, agora movendo sua rainha.

– Estou preso aqui a muito tempo, meus amigos podem estar preocupados. Prometi entrar em contato para dizer que estava seguro.

Maia pareceu pensar sobre sua resposta. Kurapika a encarava com expectativa, porém ela apenas voltou a atenção ao jogo, realizando uma manobra que deixaria o Kuruta encrencado.

– Droga – protestou ele ao notar sua situação

– Xeque-mate – proclamou Maia enquanto se levantava.

– Aonde vai? – perguntou ele.

– Chá. – respondeu secamente.

Kurapika suspirou novamente. Estava cansado daquela situação. Sentia-se impotente em frete aquela nevasca que o obrigava a permanecer confinado naquele local. Sabia desde o início que essa missão seria uma grande perda de tempo e energia. No final das contas, não existia mesmo ninguém naquele fim de mundo que seria capaz de ajudar Neon a recuperar seus poderes.

– O quão importante é pra você?

O jovem Kuruta se assustou com a pergunta repentina. Estava tão focado em seus pensamentos que não pôde escutar com clareza o que a garota havia lhe perguntado.

– O que? – perguntou ele.

– O quão importante é pra você poder avisar seus amigos? – perguntou mais detalhadamente, porém visivelmente irritada por ter que repetir a pergunta.

– Muito. Por que pergunta? – Kurapika perguntou mostrando curiosidade.

– Saito.

– O que tem ele?

Mas antes de Maia responder, Kurapika se deu conta de um detalhe. Saito nem sempre estava presente na cabana. O Kuruta até havia reparado na ausência do canino em algumas ocasiões, porém concluiu que deveria estar tirando um cochilo em algum canto da sala. Mas se...

– Ele pode se movimentar com mais facilidade que a gente na tempestade. Afinal, é um animal desta região.

Então era isso. Saito podia sair e voltar quando bem entendesse, o que explica o fato de desaparecer eventualmente.

– Eu não havia nem reparado que ele havia saído alguma vez. – disse com certo espanto.

– Sim, mas não costuma ir muito longe. Apesar de tudo, ainda é perigoso.

– Então não adianta nada, não é? Se ele não pode se distanciar muito, não precisava nem ter me dado esperanças. – resmungou o jovem Kuruta ao ver que sua única alternativa havia ido por água abaixo.

– Imagino que ele tenha capacidade de ir até a aldeia ao pé da montanha. Seria arriscado, mas quem decide o risco é ele. – disse ela ignorando a irritação do companheiro.

– O que? E desde quando um lobo, por mais inteligente que seja, tem a capacidade de raciocínio tão desenvolvido? – perguntou ele curioso

– Eu já disse uma vez. Saito não é um lobo comum – respondeu irritada.

– Ok, não precisa se zangar! Vou falar com ele. – disse enquanto se levantava para procurar o canino.

– Está no quarto. – disse apontando em direção ao corredor.

Kurapika se dirigiu até o recinto deixando para trás uma Maia irritada terminando seu precioso chá.

_Não posso nem imaginar como ela ficaria se por acaso acabassem suas ervas de chá! _– pensou ele se divertindo, e ao mesmo tempo assustado, com a idéia.

Chegando no quarto, não teve dificuldades em localizar Saito, que estava tirando um cochilo na cama de Maia. Com seus sentidos aguçados, logo o animal percebeu a entrada do visitante no local e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Oi Saito – cumprimentou o jovem – Será que eu posso me sentar?

Como o lobo não demonstrou nenhuma reação, tomou isso como um sim.

– Bom isso é mesmo estranho, mas, gostaria de saber se pode me fazer um favor.

O lobo continuou a encará-lo sem demonstrar estar compreendendo sua fala.

_Droga, isso é perda de tempo! Ela me paga..._

– É...eu preciso de alguma forma avisar meus amigos que eu estou bem. Maia me disse que você consegue aguentar a nevasca, então pensei que talvez você pudesse levar um bilhete até a aldeia ao pé da montanha, assim, caso alguém aparecesse por lá me procurando, saberiam que eu estava em segurança.

Saito permanecia encarando-o sem mudar sua expressão. Kurapika resolveu aguardar mais alguns segundos para ter certeza de que o lobo não se manifestaria. Desistindo, resolveu se levantar para sair do recinto. Quando estava chegando à porta, notou uma movimentação. O canino havia saido da cama e se encaminhava para o criado-mudo. Abrindo o móvel com a boca, retirou primeiramente o caderno e o repousou no chão, para repetir, logo em seguida, o mesmo processo com a caneta. Kurapika ficou sem palavras.

_Então ele pode mesmo nos entender!_

O Kuruta se aproximou do lobo e agarrou os objetos no chão.

– Você está certo disso? Não quero colocá-lo em perigo. – perguntou ele demonstrando preocupação.

O lobo apenas moveu seu focinho em direção aos objetos, deixando claro sua posição.

– Irei escrever um bilhete então – disse ele visivelmente aliviado.

Resolveu escrever uma nota breve, sem entrar muito em detalhes. Saito apenas deitou-se a seu lado, esperando pacientemente que ele terminasse sua tarefa. Uma vez terminado, Kurapika passou a procurar uma maneira de prender o bilhete no animal. Com a nevasca, certamente o papel se desmancharia devido à alta umidade do ar.

– Droga – exclamou ele.

– Deixe comigo – disse Maia que estava parada ao lado da porta apenas observando a cena.

– Caramba Maia! – disse o garoto nitidamente assustado – Você tem que parar com essa mania de aparecer sorrateiramente, se não eu vou acabar tendo um ataque do coração – reclamou o garoto que agora tentava normalizar sua respiração.

– Deixa de ser fresco – respondeu ela – Vamos, me dê o bilhete aqui. Vou amarrar em uma cápsula para que não se molhe no caminho – ordenou ela.

– Toma – obedecendo ao pedido da garota.

Kurapika observava enquanto Maia tirava a cápsula do bolso e amarrava em um cordão no pescoço de Saito. Apesar de Maia aparentar indiferença a tudo e a todos, o jovem Kuruta ficou surpreso em observar como ela realizava sua tarefa com delicadeza e cuidado para não machucar o animal. Ao terminar sua tarefa, a garota posicionou ambas as mãos por detrás das orelhas de Saito, acariciando-as. Gradualmente foi se aproximando dele até encostar suas testas uma na outra sem interromper a caricia em nenhum momento. Com as testas encostadas, murmurou algo para o canino, porém Kurapika não pôde entender. Assim que terminou de falar, soltou o companheiro e se levantou.

– Está feito – disse ela enquanto se dirigia para saída do quarto com Saito em seu encalço.

_O que será que ela disse a ele?_

Demorou um pouco até Kurapika segui-los. Encontrou ambos na sala, próximos a porta que da acesso a parte de fora da cabana. Maia então destrancou a entrada, abrindo uma pequena fresta, suficiente para o lobo se esgueirar para fora. Tendo saído, trancou novamente a cabana.

– Ele ficará bem? – perguntou preocupado.

– Sim, Saito é forte. Se ele aceitou seu pedido é porque acredita que conseguirá cumpri-lo, caso contrário, ele recusaria. – concluiu.

– Como pode ele ser tão inteligente? – indagou ele enquanto observava Maia se movimentar pela sala.

– Me perguntou a mesma coisa sobre você ser tão curioso – respondeu ela devolvendo o olhar.

Kurapika fez uma pequena careta de desagrado, mas logo suavizou sua expressão. Afinal, aquela era Maia.


	8. Zeit - A cidade do lixo

**Olá!**

**Apresento à vocês o Zeit! Trata-se de uma história que corre paralela a história principal, porém no passado. Para não confundir decidi nomear a série com esse nome, então toda vez que um capítulo tiver escrito Zeit, vocês saberão que se trata dela! =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**? - 15 anos atrás**

– Você tem 4 horas! Sabe o que fazer. Esteja pronta quando voltarmos – proclamou um dos homens encapuzados antes de se afastar da pequena garota, partindo.

A menina foi deixada sozinha em meio aquela vastidão de lixo. Por um momento não esboçou nenhuma reação, parecia estar tentando se familiarizar com o novo terreno. Quem observasse aquela cena poderia pensar que a garotinha tivesse se perdido ou tivesse sido abandonada, e que naturalmente deveria estar apavorada com a situação. Bem, não era isso que estava acontecendo. Sua expressão era tranqüila, como se fosse apenas mais um dia qualquer.

A primeira vista, sua aparência assemelhava-se a qualquer outra garota daquela idade, porém, ao examinar mais atentamente, era possível notar que se tratava de uma menina diferente. Devia ter uns 3 ou 4 anos, quem sabe. Era magra, com roupas velhas e rasgadas. Onde a pele estava exposta, era possível ver hematomas e cicatrizes. Em seus pulsos era possível ver uma espécie de argola que se assemelhavam a algemas. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram seus olhos. Era um olhar profundo e ao mesmo tempo vazio. Fisicamente, tratava-se apenas de uma criança, mas seu olhar denunciava que aquela pequena garotinha já havia passado por muitas situações de profundo sofrimento. Se ela estivesse em qualquer outro local, provavelmente as pessoas estariam chocadas, entretanto, no meio daquelas pilhas de lixo, era comum encontrar pessoas em situação semelhante.

Não demorou muito até que ela começasse a se mexer. Apesar de ser a primeira vez dela naquele local, parecia saber como e onde começar a procurar. Muitos "catadores" de lixo, mesmo os mais experientes, demonstravam dificuldade em selecionar os lotes que aparentavam maior potencial, ou seja, onde poderiam achar itens úteis e "valiosos". Na maioria das vezes escolhiam um local a esmo, esperando terem sorte de encontrar algo que lhes servisse. Não era o caso daquela garotinha. Ela parecia ter os sentidos mais aguçados, pronta para localizar os objetos de maior valor.

Enquanto remexia nos montes de entulho, pôde sentir que alguém a observava. No primeiro momento decidiu ignorar seu admirador, pois não o considerou uma ameaça. A medida que foi se aproximando do local onde seu observador estava escondido, percebeu que o mesmo pareceu ficar inquieto. Decidiu espantá-lo de vez. Mirou o olhar em sua direção, deixando claro que ela havia notado sua presença.

O garoto levou um susto quando percebeu que a menina o havia descoberto. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer nessa situação, havia sido pego em flagrante. A menina por sua vez o fitou apenas por um momento antes de voltar a sua tarefa. Tomando coragem, saiu do seu esconderijo e começou a se aproximar.

O garoto parecia ter a mesma idade dela, talvez um pouco mais velho. Era bem magro, assim como os outros garotos da região. Suas vestes também estavam rasgadas. Estava descalço. Carregava um gancho de um aparelho de telefone antigo nas mãos, sendo que o fio permanecia pendurado nele, como se tivesse sido arrebentado violentamente do restante do aparelho. Ele pressionava o objeto com força na altura do peito, como se estivesse com um medo profundo de perdê-lo. Os cabelos eram quase loiros e os olhos claros.

– Olá. Qual o seu nome?- perguntou o garoto tímida e cautelosamente.

A menina não demonstrou nenhuma reação a pergunta. Ele por sua vez pareceu confuso. Será que ela havia ouvido sua pergunta?

– OLÁ. – gritou ele.

Silêncio...

– Ei! – disse aproximando-se ainda mais da menina – Você pode me escutar? – insistiu.

Novamente não houve resposta. Permaneceu parado por mais alguns minutos olhando a garota se movimentar, antes de virar e partir. Novamente ela estava sozinha e poderia se concentrar no seu trabalho.

Em 2 horas a garota já havia selecionado diversos objetos. Enquanto remexia em uma pilha ao lado de alguns galões verdes, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um pequeno pássaro estava estirado no chão, sem vida. O que mais lhe surpreendeu não foi o animal morto em sim, mas sim sua cor peculiar, azul. Normalmente essa coloração é razoavelmente comum em várias espécies de pássaros, entretanto, durante o tempo em que esteve naquele local, pôde observar vários pássaros como aquele, mas nenhum deles possuía tal cor. Não se tratava de um azul qualquer, passava uma sensação de metalizado. Passou a examiná-lo com tanta atenção que não conseguiu perceber quando alguém se aproximava.

– É um copril! – comentou o novo visitante – Ele está dessa cor por que provavelmente caiu em um desses galões com produtos químicos – concluiu ele.

A menina levou um susto com a aproximação daquele estranho e instintivamente colocou-se em posição de defesa. Permaneceu nesta posição durante alguns minutos, até concluir que o garoto não tinha intenção de atacá-la. Começou a observá-lo atentamente.

– Shalnark acabou de me contar que você é nova. Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o garoto.

Ela ignorou a pergunta e passou a se focar em avaliá-lo. Certamente era mais velho que o menino anterior, provavelmente teria por volta de 12 anos, talvez mais. As vestes eram similares, rasgadas e gastas. Os pés estavam igualmente descalços. Entretanto os cabelos e olhos eram profundamente pretos. O garotinho loiro de anteriormente estava espiando por detrás dele, segurando suas pernas.

– Você sabe falar? – perguntou novamente

–...

–Hm entendi. Bom, se não quer falar tudo bem – deu uma pequena pausa na fala – Está vendo aquele barraco mais adiante? – dizendo isso, apontou para um dos inúmeros barracos enfileirados a sua frete – A gente geralmente fica lá! Se quiser, pode ir lá brincar com o Shalnark, acho que vocês têm a mesma idade, não é?

Esperou um momento para ver se a garota iria respondê-lo. Após deduzir que ela não responderia, resolveu despedir-se.

– Então tchau! – virou-se e partiu em direção ao local onde havia apontado.

O garotinho loiro deu mais uma última olhada para a garota antes de sorrir e balançar timidamente uma das mãos para ela em sinal de despedida.

– Tchau. – disse envergonhado antes de correr atrás de seu amigo

A menina observou enquanto os dois se distanciavam e voltou a executar sua tarefa.

* * *

**É isso ai! Obrigado para aqueles que estão acompanhando!**

**Qualquer comentário será bem vindo!**

**Até.**


	9. Visita Noturna

**As palavras em Itálico são referentes a pensamentos!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**03/04 - Floresta de Kobi**

Ao entrarmos no quarto de Maia esta noite, deparamo-nos com uma cena bastante inusitada, para não dizer, improvável. Maia estava sentada bem no meio da cama, coberta de suor. Notamos que sua respiração estava descompassada e se apurássemos nossos ouvidos a um nível sobre-humano, saberíamos também que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam incrivelmente altos. A garota olhava fixamente para um ponto ao pé da cama, porém não parecia realmente que ela estava "enxergando" aquele local, na verdade parecia que ela estava, como diríamos no popular, "olhando sem ver". De fato seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

_Um sonho?_

Ela parecia completamente desnorteada com a situação. Que tipo de sonho teria mexido tanto com ela afinal? Possivelmente um pesadelo, poderíamos deduzir. De qualquer forma a situação já estava instaurada e o que nos importa de agora em diante é observarmos como ela agirá em seguida. Rapidamente nossa curiosidade começa a ser saciada ao vermos Maia se movimentar lentamente. Ela ainda sustentava uma expressão que misturava espanto com desorientação. Com movimentos cautelosos, como se estivesse em piloto automático, ela se levanta da cama e se dirige em direção a porta. Se Saito estivesse aqui provavelmente ele a seguiria, porém naquele momento só haviam dois moradores naquela casa. Sem fazer quase nenhum ruído, a garota tomou o corredor a direita a caminho da sala. Adentrando ao novo recinto sua primeira visão foi a de um garoto de cabelos loiros deitado no sofá, dormindo profundamente. Mecanicamente seus pés a guiaram para mais perto, até ficar bem a frente dele.

Kurapika dormia virado em direção ao restante do aposento, tendo assim suas costas voltadas para parede. Nessa posição tinhamos o privilégio de examinar a fisionomia do garoto enquanto dormia. Sua expressão era calma e relaxada, bem diferente da que estávamos acostumados a ver. Porém, como Hunter, o jovem Kuruta não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir com a guarda completamente baixa, afinal a natureza de seu trabalho exigia atenção constante. Entretanto, desde que se alojara naquela cabana ele passou a se sentir mais relaxado, provavelmente devido ao fato de ser praticamente impossível alguém chegar até aquele local no meio de uma tempestade. Mesmo estando em um sono profundo, algo dentro dele entrou em estado de alerta, o que o levou a abrir seus olhos.

Demorou muito até ele entender a situação. Maia estava parada bem a sua frente, olhando-o diretamente. Mesmo confuso, após analisar melhor a situação, pôde perceber que o olhar da garota estava perdido e que provavelmente sua mente estava em outro lugar. Para não assustá-la decidiu não realizar nenhum movimento brusco. Lentamente e sem desviar os olhos dos dela, foi se sentando no sofá. Mesmo após concluir sua tarefa, Kurapika apenas continuava a encará-la. Ele nunca havia visto a garota daquela maneira. Seu olhar era opaco e estava visivelmente abalada. Ver Maia em uma situação de completa fragilidade e vulnerabilidade o deixou aflito.

_O que está acontecendo?_ – pensou ele.

– Maia? – sussurrou para ela.

Nada. Maia não demonstrou nenhuma reação, como se não tivesse nem ao menos ouvido sua pergunta.

_Será que está em um estado de sonambulismo? Se esse for o caso tenho que agir de forma sutil para não assustá-la._

– Maia. – disse um pouco mais alto.

A garota permaneceu imóvel. O Kuruta então decidiu se movimentar. Levantou-se para ficar na mesma altura que a garota. Durante todo o processo, desde que acordara, Kurapika não havia nem mesmo por um segundo desviado o olhar do dela. Ele não sabia explicar exatamente o motivo disso, mas sentia que esse era o único tipo de comunicação que a garota mantinha com o mundo externo naquele momento. Vagarosamente balançou uma das mãos em frete a seu rosto. Novamente não houve resposta.

_Parece que ela está hipnotizada._

Após refletir por um instante sobre a situação, decidiu realizar um ato mais arriscado. Sutilmente levou a mão direita até o ombro esquerdo da garota, repousando-o no local. Começou a chacoalhá-la levemente na esperança de que ela saísse daquele estado de transe.

– Maia – tentou chamá-la novamente.

Aparentemente seu gesto estava surtindo algum efeito. Ele notou que o brilho de seus olhos aumentava gradualmente. Decidiu parar seu ato, entretanto não removeu sua mão do ombro da garota. Maia então piscou. Como se tivesse levado um choque, os músculos da garota se contraíram, enrijecendo os membros. O Kuruta notou essa reação.

– Maia, está tudo bem – sussurrou à garota.

Só agora pareceu que ela havia realmente notado a presença do garoto a sua frente. Naturalmente sua primeira reação seria de afastá-lo o mais rapidamente possível, mesmo que de maneira brusca. Mas por algum motivo que não sabíamos explicar, Maia permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar encarando-o, e dessa vez podíamos constatar que ela de fato o enxergava.

Por conhecê-la bem, Kurapika esperava uma reação pouco amistosa por parte da garota e ficou surpreso pela sua reação contrária. Olhar diretamente nos olhos de alguém por um longo período de tempo nunca havia sido algo que o deixasse confortável, pelo contrário, ele se sentia completamente exposto. Mas diferentemente dos outros olhares que Maia lançava à ele, esse não continha censura, na verdade, ele sentia que ela apenas o olhava. Apesar da sensação de exposição o Kuruta não se sentia perturbado com esse gesto, na verdade ele se sentia de certa forma, confortável.

Quanto a Maia não podemos saber ao certo o que se passava e nem se ao menos ela refletia sobre o assunto. Na realidade, nenhum dos dois parecia pensar racionalmente sobre aquilo. Aparentemente os sentidos eram os únicos a trabalhar naquele momento.

A situação se sustentou por mais algum tempo. Se foram segundos, minutos ou horas, não importava de fato. E mesmo se tivéssemos cronometrado a situação, a percepção de ambos sobre isso seria tão particular que nem o melhor dos relógios os convenceria do tempo real decorrido. De qualquer forma, Maia foi a primeira a esboçar alguma reação. Sem dizer um única palavra ela se desvencilhou do olhar e da mão do Kuruta em seu ombro, e marchou em direção a cozinha. Kurapika ainda permaneceu parado na mesma posição.

_O que foi aquilo? – _perguntava ele a si mesmo.

Ao longe ele podia ouvir a garota colocando água para esquentar. Obviamente ela estaria preparando um chá. O Kuruta não ousou se mexer até vê-la novamente de volta à sala segurando seu copo. Ele fez menção de se dirigir até ela, porém afastou essa ideia da cabeça.

– Se quiser contar, estarei aqui para te ouvir – disse ele se sentando no sofá.

Ela apenas olhou rapidamente para ele antes de refazer seu caminho de volta à seu aposento. Kurapika percebeu que não adiantava refletir mais sobre o assunto e decidiu esperar até que ela o procurasse, mesmo tendo certeza de que ela não o faria. Mesmo decidindo esquecer o assunto, o jovem Kuruta não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Toda vez que fechava os olhos podia ver duas órbes cristalinas encarando-o profundamente.

_Deus! O que tem esses olhos?_


	10. Cabo de guerra

**04/04 – Extremo norte de Faleq**

– Eu sabia que esse lugar era distante, mas não imaginava que era onde Judas perdeu as botas! – disse Leório ofegante.

Já faziam 2 dias desde que os três haviam chegado em Faleq e neste momento se dirigiam ao vilarejo ao pé da montanha Huggia, onde ficava localizada a famosa floresta de Kobi.

– Ainda bem que pesquisamos sobre esse local antes de virmos, se não teríamos congelado com nossas roupas normais! – disse Gon enquanto esfregava as mãos.

– Eu avisei. Ir para uma missão sem ter informações seria muito imprudente. E já que somos Hunters, ter acesso a informações é ainda mais fácil. – disse Killua.

–Sim. Mas Kurapika podia ter escolhido um lugarzinho mais quente para se perder, não é? Tipo uma praia ou uma ilha com muitas mulheres de biquíni. – dizia o homem enquanto pensava sobre a possibilidade

– Uma praia e uma ilha seriam quase a mesma coisa, não é Leório? – perguntou Gon inocentemente.

– Deixa pra lá Gon, não perca seu tempo – respondeu Killua.

Os três amigos continuaram a conversar enquanto caminhavam sobre a neve acumulada na grama. Eles haviam pedido informação sobre o caminho que levava até o pé da montanha, e pelos seus cálculos, já deveriam estar próximos do seu objetivo. Naquele momento a neve havia dado uma trégua, mas não era possível dizer por quanto tempo.

– Esse lugar ta parecendo o pólo norte! Daqui a pouco vamos topar com algum esquimó! – disse o homem mais velho rangendo os dentes

– Não seja idiota, os esquimós não moram no pólo norte! Na verdade eles moram em lugares ao redor do Ártico! – respondeu Killua debochando do amigo

– O que? Não tem esquimó? Como você sabe dessas coisas Killua? – perguntou Gon com ar curioso

– Não acredita nele não Gon, ele só ta querendo bancar o espertalhão! – respondeu Leório irritado por ter sido corrigido.

– Você acredita mais na palavra desse velhote ou na minha Gon? – perguntou devolvendo o olhar para Leório que agora espumava de ódio pelo apelido.

– Bem...eu...- gaguejava Gon.

– Ah, deixa pra lá. Isso não importa! O que importa é acharmos logo o Kurapika e sairmos da Gelolândia o mais rápido possível! – disse Leório finalizando a discussão.

Após caminharem por mais duas horas, finalmente avistaram um pequeno sinal de fumaça logo a frete. Contentes por terem finalmente localizado o local de destino, Gon e Killua começaram a correr, deixando o cansado Leório para trás.

– Peraí vocês dois! Eu não tenho a idade de vocês! – disse sendo ignorado – Droga! Esses moleques não cansam nunca!

– Hey Gon. Que tal apostarmos corrida até lá? – perguntou Killua.

– Corrida? Mas assim o Leório vai ficar muito pra trás. Se acontecer algo de ruim com ele não conseguiríamos ver – disse Gon se justificando

– Ah, não se preocupa com ele. Se a gente chegar e ele demorar muito a gente volta e procura uma escultura de neve – disse ele debochando.

– Não sei não. Mas e se a gente brincar de guerra de neve? – sugeriu ele

– Guerra de neve? E como se brinca disso? – perguntou Killua

– Eu nunca brinquei, pois na Ilha da Baleia não nevava. Mas eu já vi na TV. É assim. – disse Gon se abaixando.

Gon então passou a explicar para o amigo como funcionava a brincadeira. Ele pegou um amontoado de neve e formou uma bola com as mãos. Depois disso arremessou a bola para frete.

– Ta vendo. Ai você joga a bola de neve na outra pessoa! – concluiu alegremente.

– Entendi! Parece legal. Mas quando termina o jogo? – questinou ele.

– Quando a gente quiser oras! – dizendo isso Gon se agachou para juntar um amontoado de neve.

Sem avisar Gon arremessou uma bola certeira bem no rosto do amigo e antes de alguma reação dele, saiu correndo.

– Quero ver você me acertar Killua – gritava o garoto sorridente

Assim começou a guerra de bola de neve entre os dois garotos. Quando Leório chegou próximo a eles, logo foi recebido com uma saraivada de bolas de neve. O pobre rapaz não teve tempo nem de entender a situação e já estava enterrado sobre um monte de neve. Logo Leório estava perseguindo os dois garotos em direção a aldeia. Assim, conseguiram chegar mais rápido do que o esperado.

* * *

**04/04 - Floresta de Kobi**

Kurapika acordara tarde naquele dia. Como não havia conseguido dormir bem à noite, acabou pegando no sono quando já estava quase amanhecendo, fazendo com que ele perdesse a noção de horário.

– Acho que dormi demais. Que horas serão? – disse enquanto se espreguiçava

Levantou-se do sofá e se dirigiu a cozinha, onde havia um relógio velho de parede pendurado em um dos cantos do aposento. O relógio marcava 12:32.

_Droga, não imaginava que fosse tão tarde. Onde será que está Maia?_

Foi então que o Kuruta se lembrou do episódio de ontem a noite. Ele ainda não havia visto a garota desde então.

_Será que ela ainda está dormindo? Se eu for até lá, provavelmente ela ficaria uma fera. Acho melhor esperar._

Kurapika decidiu fazer um chá enquanto esperava a garota levantar. Utilizou uma das ervas que já conhecia e que sabia não ser letal. Após terminar o preparo, levou seu copo até perto da janela e pegou o livro que estava próximo para dar continuidade a sua leitura. Foi então que percebeu que a neve havia cessado. O garoto não sabia dizer desde quando havia parado de nevar, mas a julgar pela grossa camada do lado de fora, não devia ter cessado a muito tempo.

_Será que vai ser uma parada provisória novamente? Vou perguntar pra Maia quando ela levantar._

Apesar da curiosidade em ter a opinião da garota, Kurapika conteve a vontade de ir à seus aposentos para acordá-la e assim decidiu se concentrar em sua leitura. Passaram-se assim duas horas desde que o garoto iniciou sua leitura e nada de Maia aparecer. O Kuruta já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

_Tenho que ir até lá ver se está tudo bem. Posso encarar as conseqüências mais tarde._

Kurapika então decidiu ir até o quarto de Maia para acordá-la. Chegando em frete a porta, bateu levemente chamando pela garota. Não houve resposta. Bateu novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Novamente não obteve êxito. Decidiu girar a maçaneta para adentrar o quarto, mesmo sabendo que era uma completa falta de respeito entrar no quarto de uma mulher sem ser convidado, porém, sua preocupação falou mais alto.

– Maia, estou entrando – anunciou o garoto.

Assim que abriu a porta deparou-se com a cama vazia. Maia não estava no quarto.

_Onde será que ela está? Será que saiu enquanto eu estava dormindo?_

O garoto parecia aflito. Maia havia saído e não o avisara. Será que havia deixado o garoto pra trás e partido? Não podia ser. Provavelmente ela havia saído apenas para pegar mais comida. Mas se fosse o caso, ela deveria tê-lo chamado. O jovem Kuruta refletia sobre as possibilidades tentando deixar o pensamento de abandono longe de sua cabeça. Afinal, mesmo sendo fria na maior parte das vezes, ela não o deixaria aqui. Ou deixaria? A cabeça de Kurapika fervia com as inúmeras possibilidades. Decidiu voltar para sala.

Chegando ao recinto notou que Saito também não havia voltado. Ontem havia questionado Maia sobre a possibilidade de o lobo ter se ferido no caminho, mas a garota afirmava categoricamente que o companheiro estava bem. Ele então parou de perguntar sobre o animal, acreditando que ela estivesse certa. Aproximou-se da janela e decidiu continuar sua leitura, acreditando que a garota voltaria em breve.

* * *

Mais três horas se passaram desde que Kurapika voltou a sua leitura. O garoto estava visivelmente aflito com a situação, pois já estava começando a anoitecer e Maia ainda não havia retornado. Decidido, levantou-se e marchou em direção à saída. Iria atrás da garota. Abriu a porta e se deparou pela segunda vez com a beleza daquela imensidão branca. Apesar de temer a floresta não conseguia mais ficar parado esperando pelo regresso da garota, isso considerando que ela realmente iria voltar. O Kuruta tremeu com a possibilidade do contrário.

Começou sua caminhada com passos lentos até se acostumar com o terreno. Logo estava se locomovendo com mais facilidade. Chegando a entrada da mata densa, respirou profundamente antes de dar o passo definitivo para adentrá-la. Seus sentidos estavam a mil. Após as experiências anteriores, Kurapika sabia o quanto a floresta poderia ser traiçoeira, o que o fez temer e respeitar ainda mais a natureza em toda sua complexidade. O garoto parou de se movimentar ao ouvir um barulho sutil atrás de si. Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde para apurar seus sentidos a fim de identificar a origem do barulho, porém o mesmo foi pontual, o que levantou a suspeitas do garoto de que tivesse sendo observado. Quem quer que fosse era experiente, pois mesmo estando completamente em alerta, não conseguiu perceber a presença de mais ninguém. Ficou parado no mesmo local, esperando o próximo movimento de seu perseguidor.

Nada. Quem quer que estivesse observando ele estava sendo extremamente cauteloso. Percebeu que deveria ser ele a dar o primeiro passo, pois não poderia sustentar essa situação por muito mais tempo, tendo em vista que já estava anoitecendo. Com um movimento rápido, atirou sua correte em direção ao local onde havia calculado que o barulho havia saído. Surpreendeu-se quando sua corrente ficou completamente esticada. Será que havia prendido em algum lugar? Ou será que...? Tentou puxar a corrente de volta,mas esta estava presa.

_Droga! Será que ficou presa no tronco de alguma árvore?_

Logo sua suposição foi respondida. O que quer que estivesse do outro lado da corrente o estava puxando. O jovem Kuruta começou a criar resistência, porém o puxão estava ficando cada vez mais forte.

_Mas que droga é essa!?_

O garoto começou a ser arrastado. Kurapika começou a temer sobre a possibilidade de haver alguém mais forte que ele do outro lado da corrente. Se ele afrouxa-se a resistência, seria puxado de uma só vez em direção ao estranho, porém resistir também seria inútil, uma vez que era visível a diferença de força entre eles. Pensando rápido optou por uma manobra arriscada.

_Vou usar toda minha força de uma vez para dar um único puxão e quando a corrente afrouxar um pouco, sairei correndo até aquela direçã assim consiga pegá-lo de surpresa!_

Assim passou a reunir toda sua força para execução do plano. Se desse certo teria uma chance, mas não poderia titubear nem por um momento em atacar quem quer que esteja do outro lado da corrente. Uma hesitação e esse poderia ser seu fim. Foi então que realizou o puxão. Assim que percebeu um leve afrouxar, disparou com toda velocidade para frente, porém chegando no local onde deveria encontrar seu perseguidor, não havia ninguém. A corrente estava solta.

_Será que ele percebeu? Droga, eu executei o movimento muito rápido! Seria impossível ele ter tido tempo de escapar._

Kurapika lamentava seu fracasso, mas decidiu ser sensato e voltar à cabana, uma vez que já estava escurecendo. Por precaução havia demarcado todo seu percurso para evitar se perder no caminho. Apesar da dificuldade em enxergar, foi localizando uma a uma, as marcas que havia deixado nas árvores. Logo estava de volta a clareira e podia avistar a cabana. Marchou apressadamente até o local. Só então percebeu que estava tremendo. Não sabia dizer ao certo se era devido ao frio ou a descarga de adrenalina ao ter tido que lidar com a situação na floresta. De qualquer forma deveria entrar o mais rápido possível. Assim que entrou foi surpreendido com uma voz familiar.

– Mas em que merda de lugar você se meteu!?


End file.
